Inked Skin
by Brainchild98
Summary: Jace Wayland always knew everything has a story, a meaning and a ending, but after he brings in a mysterious girl with a questionable background, he falls in love with her. But soon finds out there is more to her story than she lets on. Jace/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**How is everyone today? Good? Great! If not I hope my story makes you feel better! This is my first Mortal Instrumants fanfiction and I decided to make this after doing some research and stuff, so yes please be nice! I don't really know if I am going to continue it or not. **

**Anyways!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything has a story, everything has a meaning and everything has an ending.<p>

Jace Wayland knew that all too well, but when it came to Mina Vinewood. It was as if when he was around her, he would think _what if everything doesn't have a story? _

That was impossible, he was well aware

But the thing with Mina Vinewood, it was as if she started right then and there at the institute six months ago after he found her, clothes ripped, blood everywhere, in the alley behind a club.

_Demon attack_

She never spoke about what had happen to her that night; it wasn't hard to figure out what happen to her though. Other than that it was as if before he found her, she was a nameless person with no records of anything. He knew that wasn't possible, but no one knew her background expect Izzy and he was her _boyfriend _for God's sake. He remembered not liking her when she settled in, living in the institute, because of her mysterious behavior but he grew fond of her, after training and spending time with her.

They grew fond of each other, Mina didn't seem to have a problem with becoming a couple, and neither had he, but she was distant. She didn't like being around him when he was angry.

Jace liked her, not just because she was beautiful, but because she would rather see other people happy than herself.

That was a genuine.

Jace was like in a certain way, but he would never admit it. He didn't want to admit he was a nice person.

Mina had secrets that no one knew about.

Mina wasn't the person they thought they knew.

She wasn't a lot of things they thought about her.

Jace didn't know that and quite frankly Mina preferred it that way. Jace wasn't the type to say I love you and Mina hadn't heard that word those three words since her family had died, leaving her and her only living brother alive.

The only thing Jace knew about her past was that she was born in London and lived there till less than a year ago. She had the accent and the looks of a british person.

One of the many reasons he was attracted to her.

Jace often notice that she didn't eat when they had dinner, but then again when Isabelle cooked he didn't want to eat it either. She would wear a bleeding heart pendant when she would go outside, she would stay away vervain herbs also.

She looked so pale when standing next to Jace.

Her skin remained him of porcelain, expect of her slight freckles.

There were no words to describe how they felt for each other, but neither would admit how deeply they felt.

Sadly, that is.

Mina and Jace spent about three months in secrecy of their relationship, but then finally Isabelle got to the bottom of their secret when she had seen Jace sneaking out of Mina's bedroom late at night and once she thought she saw Jace's hand on Mina's behind, but then Jace had noticed her staring and removed his hand before Isabelle could confirm what she saw.

Maryse hadn't liked the fact Jace and Mina were already sleeping together, but she decided it was best for to leave that issue to them, considering they were both eighteen years of age now.

Mina nearly fainted when Maryse came into her room to speak to her about protection and not letting Jace use her for his own needs.

She blamed Isabelle

As did Jace

Mina's eyes opened to the sound of Isabelle screaming at Jace, not much to her surprise though. Her startling eyes flashed around the room to see her clothing she wore the night before scattered around the room. She propped herself up on her elbows and laughed softly at herself as she noticed a bite mark on her shoulder.

_Bloody Jace_

She got out of her bed, walking over to the dresser, pulling on lace underwear and a lace bra. She pulled on an oversized light grey sweater with ripped leggings, she yawned as she shoved her feet into black combat boots.

She made her way out her room and to the kitchen, she saw Jace cooking. She smirked and walked over to him with his back still turned to her, she smacked his behind.

"What's cooking, sexy?" she asked sitting up on the counter.

"Bacon and eggs; do you want some?" he asked

She shook her head "No, but thank you."

"Since when are you polite to me?" Jace questioned

"She's been polite since she woke up six months ago, Jace." Alec said as he walked into the kitchen. "Something you won't know."

Mina stifled a laugh and Jace shot her a glare, rolling his eyes.

"So I suppose your mother didn't name you after the word love." Jace said rolling his eyes.

Mina stopped laughing and frowned slightly "No, she named after the character, Mina Harker, who was occasionally drained by Dracula in the book."

The two young men stared at Mina with curiosity as she looked at them innocently, obviously not seeing the harm in what she had just said.

"What?"

"Was your mom a vampire or something?" Jace asked sarcastically

She glared at him "Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Mina?"

She glared at them both "Don't talk about my mother in an ill manner."

Jace raised an eyebrow at the way she spoke "Ill manner?"

"It means in a bad way, Jace."

"I know what that means, Mina, but I didn't know they still spoke that in London."

"Why does that comes as a surprise to you?" she asked curiously, knowing her boyfriend would simply either brush her off in a harsh manner or would answer her in his usual cynical, sarcastic, jackass manner.

"It doesn't, I suppose it would be different like it is here." He stated as Alec rolled his eyes toward him and removed the bacon and eggs off the stove and onto plates.

"You know Jace, if you are going to cook, do you mind not starting a fire?" Alec said leaning against the cabinets.

"Kiss my ass, Alec." Jace growled

"What's up your ass, Wayland?" Mina questioned

"As you know, I'm usually remarkably good natured. Try me day of the week that doesn't end with a Y."

Mina smacked his arm "Really, Jace?"

"Speaking the truth,"

"Alec, you know what I think we should just stop talking to him." Mina said tapping her chin, giving a false thoughtful look.

"I think we should."

"Should what?" Isabelle asked walking into the kitchen

"Stop talking to Jace, because he's being an arse." Mina answered and he got her glare and she reflected it.

"Since when is he not?"

"See Jace, you piss everyone off!" Mina teased him

"Nice to know you love me."

"I do love you!" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ed is coming over today by the way." Mina said sitting back on the counter.

They all groaned, Mina's icy eyes shot daggers at them.

"He's my brother!"

"Yeah? Well he's a douche bag,"

Jace hadn't liked him when he found out that he and Mina were fighting physically. Ed was a bigger person than Mina; he had black hair, brown eyes and porcelain skin. Whereas Mina had dark brown curls that lingered to her mid back, stunning blue eyes. But they shared the same skin color, but Ed did not have slight freckles as Mina did.

Jace didn't notice them until he was inches away from her face, so he always called them 'fainted freckles'.

Both Ed and Jace did not like each other, but Jace always notice that Mina and Ed were close as if they were holding onto each other for life, but Ed was rude and cruel to Mina.

Jace hated him.

"He's not a demon, I don't get why you guys hate him so damn much! It's really stupid." She defended her older brother

"We don't hate him, because he would be a demon, we hate him, because –what did you call me? Oh that's right a wanker." Jace hissed

Mina rolled her eyes "You three are childish, truly." She hopped off the counter and smiled.

"If you three are done scolding at me for something unnecessary, I would prefer if you do not speak of my brother in such a way. He is my god forsaken brother, if you will please do not speak of my brother in an ill manner." She stated with her head held high.

Jace raised an eyebrow once again from the way she spoke "You okay, Mina?"

"I'd rather not speak of it," she said quietly

Isabelle noticed the slight change in Mina "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

With that Mina walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom again, she laid on her bed and took out a picture of her mother.

So beautiful and elegant.

The picture's quality changed drastically.

She missed her mother

She missed her second brother

She even missed her father

She heard a knock on her door, she quickly put the picture away and looked at the wall as she laid on her side.

"Come in," she said softly

Jace walked into the bedroom, closing the door and laid next to her. He knew exactly when and if something was wrong with Mina, there was something in her voice that changed.

It sounded broken and lost.

Not the usual confident, determined to drive Jace insane voice

"Baby, are you okay?"

She rolled over so she was facing him "I'm just upset that's all."

He watched her lay her head on his chest and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "It's best not to speak about the past, because the past is the past and you're my future."

Jace was shocked by what she had said, she was no one to come out with their feelings, but when she was upset she would say whatever was on her mind and not actually care.

"You're the same for me."

"Jace?"

"Yeah, Mina?"

"Do you ever wonder why people are alive?"

He shook his head "I know that people are alive for a reason. Good or bad."

She nodded against his chest "I wonder why people have to go, why people have to stay and what they did to make them go without an unknown cause."

"Why are you worrying about that?"

"A lot of things cross my mind that you wouldn't want to know."

"Anything that has to do with me?"

She nodded thoughtfully "I would tell you, but I don't want Ed to become angry at me."

Once again.

Jace hated Ed Vinewood.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? PLease let me know if you want me to update! Like I said before I may not even continue this story... Please tell me in a review! <strong>

**Please please please!**

**xox BC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to continue this story... I don't know why...! I saw In Time today and I am so sad that Alex is not going to play Jace T_T it's not far. Jace is suppose to be sexy, musclar and sarcastically cynical! Have any of you seen him in Tormented! Well if you have then you should know that Alex can play a cynical character, he did an amazing job In Time though. He look rather spiffy haha. But like I was saying before Jamie ( i don't know his last name) should not play him, because well he's scarwny looking and just isn't good looking... It's sad to see what this movie with come too.**

**Anyways!**

**haha sorry for the rambling! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mina opened the door to let Edgar into her bedroom, she was different from her brother and she knew it. She knew that her brother was trying to change also.<p>

Yes he had changed, for the worse that is.

She sat down on her bed with her legs crossed; Edgar glanced around the room noticing a picture of Mina and Jace. They were standing close to each other; a smile on both of their faces, but Edgar could see that his younger sister's smile never reached her eyes. He smirked.

"That's new."

She nodded "You do not visit a lot, things happen to change."

He rolled his brown eyes "Yes, little sister, I have been well aware of that."

"Ed, I-"

"Do not call me that, it's Edgar. Your ridiculous little friends must call me that to make sure they do not find out who we are."

"Edgar, it's not my fault this had happen."

He snorted "That's absolutely correct, Mina."

She hated his sarcasm.

She stared at him, expressionless. He smirked as he brought his hand inside of his jacket and tossed the blood bag onto the floor.

Mina's fangs pierced through her gums and the veins spread around her eyes as the blood rushed to her eyes causing her skin to look even paler.

She was at the blood bag in a blink of an eye, she drank it hungrily and that's when Edgar's curiosity kicked in. He had to visit her every day to make sure that she had drank blood, sometimes he wouldn't have to do that if she went with Jace and everyone else to Demon hunt, that caused Mina to have easy access to human blood.

Edgar did fear that his younger sister would grow weak if not feeding on blood daily.

He knew she suppressed by drinking alcohol, but she couldn't drink it every minute.

Edgar thought for a moment and finally spoke "How long has it been since you last drank?"

"Two nights ago," she answered pulling away from the now empty blood bag and sighed in satisfaction.

He sighed in annoyance "You have lost sanity haven't you?"

"Yes, brother, I have lost my sanity in the year of 1840."

He gave her a cold look "Clean your mouth,"

She got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom in her room, rinsing off the blood that was dripping from her mouth. She leaned against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

She didn't know who she was anymore.

It was as if she lost herself after she was turned into a vampire.

She was seventeen at the time.

Edgar was nineteen when he was turned.

Her brother, Dmitri, was turned at twenty.

Edgar and Mina blamed her father for turning them into vampires.

She had lost her humanity, she was able to watch people die and suffer. She was able to kill with feeling anything. She always thought of herself as a monster. That's one of the reason's the demon had attacked her in the alley behind the club – she was going to take his prey and he wanted it, so he attacked her.

She glanced at Edgar who was licking the blood bag. She grabbed a wet towel, walking to the spot where the blood had fallen from the blood bag and began to clean it.

"I cannot comprehend why you choose to stay here, pretending to be-what do you call it… A shadow hunter, yes that's it! Instead of coming with me." Edgar stated tossing the now clean plastic bag into her waste basket.

She hid the towel under her bed and sat back down on her bed "Because Niklaus is still out there looking for us. It would be worse we continued to run."

"Niklaus is a bloody bastard and we are not to let him ruin our lives, Mina." He hissed at Mina.

Mina was about to say something, but then she heard Jace's voice.

"Mina – oh, you're here." Jace said walking into Mina's bedroom.

"How are you, Wayland? It has been awhile since you have come on to me."

Mina grabbed her pillow covering her face with it. Jace glared at him.

"Listen Vinewood, I didn't come to talk to you and if anything you probably came on to me for my staggering good looks."

Mina pressed her face deeper into the pillow

"Staggering looks of hell," Edgar snapped

"Ed," Edgar's face twisted in hatred and anger when Jace called him 'Ed' "We all know you are jealous of my golden looks while you on the other hand have looks of the devil."

Edgar stood to his feet "I am a descendent of the Vinewood bloodline, my looks are everything better than a tawny eyes and blonde hair."

"Descendent, huh? Do you think that makes you better than everyone else?"

"Yes! And if anything we socialites, Mina and I, should not associate with an orphan like you."

Mina removed the pillow from her face, quickly standing between her brother and her boyfriend, fearing what Jace would do to Edgar from the harsh statement. She glared at both of them and put both of her hands as if she were telling them to calm down.

"That is enough! Edgar that was terribly rude, how dare you say that about Jace? We are no different from him and you know it! If you both think that this fighting and forcing me to pick sides is ridiculous and hurtful! Enough is enough! Please just stop for today! " Mina pled

Jace could see the pleading in her eyes; he grunted and sat down on her bed. Mina sighed in relief as she rubbed her temple.

"I will be going on, Mina."

"Ed-"

"No, I must get back to the city for today."

Mina let a frustrated sigh as Edgar walked out of the bedroom, she looked at Jace, who was laying on the bed, leaning against the headboard, she let out another frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"How could you possibly say what? That petty little argument was ridiculous!" Mina through her hands up in frustration.

"Well I suppose you just have to live with that."

"Jace, I will not!"

He seemed to ignore her, remembering her words when she scolded them. "What did you mean 'he's not that different from us'?"

"Nothing," She said looking down "I was trying to prove a point."

"You're lying."

"It's none of your business anyway, Wayland."

"Is that so?"

"Yes of course." She said in frustration, angry tears began to weld in her eyes.

"C'mere, baby." He said softly and she nodded, walking toward him and aid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You've been having nightmares again haven't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because of the way you were sleeping, it was like you were fighting or something. You kept saying things like 'let her go' 'run' 'help me' too."

She smiled up at him "Correct me if I am mistaken, but it seems have Jace Wayland is actually caring."

He rolled his eyes "I can't ever win in this relationship."

"No you cannot!" She said as if she were declaring it.

"Of course not," he said

She got on top of him, straddling his waist "That's one of the reasons why you let me on top."

"No," he said riding up her oversized sweater till it was over her head. "It's because you know damn well how to ride."

"You arrogant little prick." She snapped

"You know when woman get a chance to sleep me with, like now, usually take their own clothes _off._" Jace smirked as he rubbed her bra covered right breast

She let out a little laugh "Sod off, wanker."

"I'd wank to you." He said winking

Mina stared down at him, trying to process his bold words, she tried her best not to laugh, but that was before attacking his lips with her own.

* * *

><p>Jace laid on his bed, reading a Mina's copy of Dracula, he honestly had no idea why he was reading it if he hated vampires, but he knew that Mina had a questionable interest in Dracula; Jace had always figure it was because she was named after the character.<p>

Which quiet frankly was a surprise to him, considering he always thought Mina was named after the German word of Love. But no she was named after a character that was Dracula's love interest.

And you wonder why the girl is so messed up.

He heard his door open and close; he set his book down and looked up to see who it was; To his surprise he saw Mina's fragile form stand at the threshold.

"Mina?" he asked surprised, considering it was almost three in the morning.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, she continued.

"You won't let me get hurt, right?" she asked, he shook his head and she continued "You won't leave me right?"

His tawny eyes were fierce as he wondered what was bringing up all these questions.

"No,"

"You won't die right?" she asked softly

That was it.

That was what her nightmares were about.

"No, baby, no. Come here." He said patting down next to him.

He watched as she timidly walked across the room to his bed and she laid down next him. He kissed her hard yet in a secure way as he was saying something through that kiss.

He pulled away from her "I will never leave alone, Mina. Is this what you were having nightmares about?"

She nodded "I have lost a lot of people in my life, Jace. I can't lose you."

He brought her close to him "You won't, because you can't be able to get rid of me. You're stuck with me like I'm with you."

She smiled softly

"You're staying here for the night," he said it wasn't a question either.

She nodded getting under the comforter, so she could lay with him. She laid on her side as he turned off the light and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, closing her eyes.

Jace watched her fall asleep, he had thought that the nightmares were coming from her attack by the demon, but he had a feeling that he was wrong and it was more dangerous than that.

He noticed a scar on her neck that went down to her shoulder. "What did you get yourself into?" He whispered to himself as he traced the scar with his finger.

What had this girl gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so yes Mina and Edgar are vampires since 1840, their background story is coming soon so do not worry! It will be explained! Please do me the favor and review to this story. I don't feel confident enough to be for sure to continue it. <strong>

**PLease tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

**Please&thank you!**

**BC**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus adored Jace's new girlfriend, even though he didn't like the sarcastic shadow hunter himself, but he adored his girlfriend. She had a classic beauty to her and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, she reminded him of the women in the 19th century and he was also sure Camille would have become friends with her.

He often thought she belonged in the 19 century London from how she spoke or acted. She was proper, much more proper than a lot of people he knew.

_A lot more people _

Magnus watched as Mina sat down on Jace's lap, he smiled as he took in Mina's outfit, she was in a pretty floral eyelet, two-tiered skirt, and boned, sweetheart bust dress, a knitted fairisle cardigan and beige oxford shoes.

He also loved her fashion sense

It had a beautiful classical sense

Magnus watched Mina smile and hug Jace; he rolled his eyes "If you two are done."

"Is our straightness bothering you?" Jace growled

"Mina, darling, would you like me to get rid of this distasteful shadow hunter?"

Mina laughed as Jace rolled his eyes. He stuck a fist into his pocket.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged, a small smirk breaking lose onto his lips.

Magnus made a laugh of amusement then shook his head. "Maybe another time"

Jace rolled his eyes.

"Coward," He mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back.

"So back to the point, why are we here?" Mina asked lifting a leg over the other. She cupped one of them as she tilted her head waiting for an answer. A few hairs went over her eye but she didn't take notice of it.

"Oh right! I did call you over here!" He reminded himself.

"No shit" Jace chimed in

Magnus gave a quick glare. He opened his mouth to exchange his own words but quickly closed it before they could come out. He knew this wasn't the time. Instead he bit onto his bottom lip taking a deep breathe then exhaling it.

"Anyway" He said dismissing his gaze from Jace to Mina.

She turned her head and placed a sweet kiss on Jace's lips, and Magnus cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. Mina pulled away from Jace, who was glaring at Magnus.

"Look at this, Mina. I know you have an obsession with vampires." Magnus said putting a thick worn out dusty book onto the table.

The title was The Vampire Century

'How ironic' Mina thought

"It's not an obsession! It's an interest!" Mina scolded

Magnus rolled his green gold cat eyes "As I was saying, There is a book of all the vampires that were out there. You would be quiet surprise who is in there."

Mina's frosty colored eyes widen the slightest bit as Magnus winked at her "What ever do you mean, Magnus?"

"Darling, I will speak to you later about it. But if you would be please control your dog of a boyfriend I will be in your debt."

Mina laughed as Jace unwrapped his arms around her waist and glared at him "Right, who was the one sending me pictures of Alec and you?" When Magnus blushed the slightest bit, Jace smirked "That's what I thought."

"I would really prefer not to know what you must have done with them."

"Fine but that's your call"

Mina uncrossed her leg lifting herself up.

She walked over beside Magnus, scanning the book. She reached out a hand letting her fingertips touch the rough old edges, containing the urge to throw the book open, instead she simply dusted off the dust particles.

Jace stood up leaning onto the table watching her.

"How old is this?" She asked over at Magnus, who seemed to be watching her also.

"I'm guessing over a thousand years ago…" Jace said glancing at Magnus for a correction at his suggestion. Magnus shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't really have an exact date I'm afraid".

Mina carefully turned the pages, trying to see if her family was there, but it would be in the back of the book and that was because her last name was with a V. She stared at the book, trying to mask her interest in it, but Magnus and Jace could see through it.

"I don't get it, Magnus... Why did you give Mina a book about alive or dead vampires?" Jace said

"Jace, my dear, there is a lot of things you do not understand just yet."

Mina's eyes flashed toward them and sighed "Who gave this to you, Magnus?"

"A dear friend and former lover of mine, her name is Camille."

She nodded and turned a page to see a picture of Niklaus Andrews. She fought the urge to drag her nails through the photo, leaving it to screeds.

Mina hated him with a burning passion.

He was the one who caused her family's death.

"I have a question for Jace!" Magnus declared causing Jace's tawny eyes to dismiss his girlfriend and go to the colorful warlock. "What did you do with the pictures?"

A devilish smirk was spread across his lips "I sent them to Simon,"

Mina's eyes flashed toward both of the boys, leaving the book "You two are childish."

"How so Mina, dear?" Magnus asked sweetly

Jace rolled his eyes "At least I am not childish in bed! Always teasing and trying to get away like it's a game."

Mina glared at him "I hate you..." and nodded.

Jace smiled throwing his arms around her waist planting a kiss on her check. She rolled her eyes along with Magnus looking back at the book. She began to turn another page as another conversation started.

"So Camille, huh? What was up with you and her?"

Magnus grunted. "Does that really matter right now?"

Jace laughed making a shrug. "I'm curious."

'Well now is not the time." Magnus glared.

Jace tilted his head smirking. "Then when is?"

"Never!"

Mina sighed turning back to both of them. "If I am going to read this can I have silence, please?" She asked shifting glances at both of them.

"Magnus started it!" Jace said glancing at him as he rested his chin onto her shoulder.

Magnus roughly shook his head pointing at him with his cold pale index finger. "She is right, you're childish!"

"She said you were childish too" He said in defense.

I said you both are childish!" Mina growled untangling herself from Jace's arms and scowled at both the blonde shadow hunter and colorful warlock. "And apparently I was right, now shut up."

"The Brit has an attitude," Jace said teasingly

"Mina, there is a spell that makes people decent. I would be happy to use it on this sarcastic shadow hunter if you would like me to." Magnus chimed in smiling

She shook her head "You know it's one thing for my brother not to you, Jace, but damn my best friend too? You should be more decent."

"I am decent, just not to gay people."

She smacked the back of his head "My brother is not gay!"

"How would you know that?"

Mina sighed frustration "Jace, Edgar isn't gay, so please feel free to shut the hell up for the love of God!"

He rolled his eyes "I don't get what's the big deal of the book."

"Of course you wouldn't." Mina said turning her back to the boys and leaned over the table, reading.

Jace smacked her ass, causing Mina to jump and for Magnus to face palm.

She turned around giving a glare, as he smiled.

"What? It's not like I haven't did it before."

She shook her head slapping his chest.

"Not the time!" she hissed.

Jace groaned, tired of hearing the phrase over and over again.

_Time this, _

_Time that _

He rolled his eyes from hearing it being repeated in his brain.

"What are with you guys and all these times?" He complained leaning back onto the table.

Magnus snorted.

Mina ignored him reading the first paragraph with her eyes silently. She rested her chin onto her knuckles.

Jace leaned forward, His eyebrows rose as he pointed at a picture.

"Who's that?" Mina shrugged.

"If you'll be quiet enough for me to read maybe I'll find out"

Mina already knew who that was; she just didn't feel like saying it out loud.

Niklaus Andrews.

She soundly felt uncomfortable when she read the phrase 'a vampire hunter' even though a vampire, he still hunted them and her family was once his prey.

"Wait how can he be a vampire and be a vampire hunter?"

Magnus sighed loudly "You are supposed to be a shadow hunter, shouldn't you know all of this already? A vampire hunter can be either a vampire or a human - doesn't matter. Sometimes times they feed off the vampires, instead of the innocent, they feed off the predator."

Jace nodded, looking back at Mina, who was still reading it, ignoring her boyfriend and best friend. He smacked her again; she turned around and glared at him.

"Once was enough, Jace Wayland!" Mina scolded

"You know you love me,"

"Sometimes I question it." She said rolling her eyes "And besides," she smirked "Now is not the time."

Jace groaned "This is why I do things by the moment."

Mina rolled her eyes, dismissing her attention from Jace and to Magnus "Do you know Niklaus Andrews?"

"I've studied him." Magnus shrugged.

Mina raised an eyebrow bringing her thumb to her mouth; she started to bit her finger nail.

"Really?"

Magnus nodded walking over to examine the page she was on. A picture stood nicely in the center and Magnus smiled.

"Handsome fellow isn't he?"

Mina made a grunt, ignoring his complimenting comment about him. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"Where is he now? I mean have you been doing any research lately?"

Before Magnus could answer or respond Jace interrupted.

"Why do you care so much?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he's like forty thousand years old now"

Mina sighed. "That's not the point." She glared at him. "So research, did any?" She asked over at Magnus.

He looked down at her shaking his head. "Not in over 2 years" He said apologetically.

Mina sighed and frowned the slightest bit.

Something inside of her bothered her, due to the fact that Jace seemed bothered by the fact that Niklaus was _old_. She, herself, was _old_, being about two hundred years of age.

"You okay, Mina?" Jace questioned noticing the thoughtful scowl on his radiant girlfriend's pale face.

"Nothing just thinking." she answered chewing on her thumb nail.

"You sure?"

Mentally she screamed no, but she just smiled and nodded, turning her gaze on Magnus.

"When did you meet Niklaus?"

Magnus thought hard "1928, why do you ask?"

Mina just shrugged focusing back on the page.

"Just speaking from curiosity… So how was he? What was he like?" She asked.

Magnus reached over to the back of his neck, he rubbed it, wiggling his eyebrows in thought.

"It's kind of hard to remember." He admitted.

She formed the smallest smile. "Can you still try anyway?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, biting onto his lip while thinking; Tapping the floor with his shoe.

"I'm hungry" Jace softly whispered over to her.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head at him.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged.

"Being bored makes me hungry."

"There is nothing boring about Vampire history Jace" Magnus said through his closed eyes still thinking, the tapping of his foot tapping endlessly.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Can you stop that?" He asked annoyed gesturing a hand over to his foot.

Magnus eyes flew open to a glare. "This is how I think!"

"Well it's pretty damn annoying!"

Magnus sighed looking at Mina. "I'm afraid I can't give you any answers if he won't stop." He said waving his head over at Jace.

Jace glared crossing his arms.

Mina groaned in annoyance and grabbed Jace's ear bringing him to her level, before whispering into his ear "If you do not stop, I promise on Angel I will not have sex with you for a month."

As Magnus began to laugh, Jace shot a quick glare at his girlfriend and grunted. "Fine."

She smiled as Magnus went back into thought and was about to say something, then Isabelle's voice rang in their ears.

"Mina, do you know where the boots I bought yesterday are at?"

Mina's arms flew up in frustration "Forget it! It seems as if the Lightwood family does not want me to comprehend anything!"

Magnus laughed as Jace rolled his eyes "Niklaus was a charming man I must say. Camille even liked him. But nevertheless he was cruel and sadistic. He would often play with his prey before killing them completely."

Mina sighed, she knew that already. So basically Magnus knew as much as she did, she frowned slightly.

"Why do you care so much about this guy?" Jace asked in annoyance

"It's not of your business, Jace!" Mina snapped, but instantly regretted it.

She sighed running her fingers through her hair. Jace stared at her in surprise.

"I was just asking." He mumbled glaring.

"Sorry." She apologized.

She knew it wasn't Jace's fault;

It was no one's fault really.

It was just her curiosity getting the best of her.

Magnus eyed both of them in silence. She turned her back of them the edge of the book cover.

She turned it closing the book." I think I had enough for today." She looked over at Magnus.

Her lips formed in a straight line with disappointment, he nodded reaching for the book. He grabbed its side pulling it towards him to his chest.

"You want me to keep it, or to you want to take it?" He nicely asked.

Mina stared at it, she was dying to just go out and blurt _YES!_. Although she knew it would be best to just leave it instead of torturing herself reading it.

She made another small smile. "You go ahead and keep it."

Magnus nodded tucking the book under his arm pit. "Alright, but if you ever what to take a look at it go ahead; you can look at it anytime." He reassured her.

She nodded. "Thank you very much." Jace sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I want to eat."

Mina looked back at him.

Really Jace?" Mina asked

"What? I speak my mind."

"Too often that is."

He rolled his eyes anyways and picked up, bridal style and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and pulled away from him to look at Magnus who was rolling his eyes.

"Tell me Mina, I must ask, how do you get Jace to be so promiscuous about you?" Magnus asked

Mina sighed "Jace was born an overly sexual person."

"That's not my fault! You're always teasing me!"

Mina raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"You do it all the time!"

"I do not!"

"The no underwear." he pointed out smirking

Her mouth hung open and she removed herself from his arms. "You, my dear, are a twat, Jace.

He smacked her behind once again "You love me anyways"

Magnus rolled his eyes "And Alec calls me the over sexual one."

"I can believe that." Jace stated

"Mina Anastasia Vinewood!" Edgar stormed into the library.

Jace burst into laughter when he heard Mina's middle name. She glared at him.

"Yes, Ed?"

"You're wanker of a boyfriend told the black haired girl I was gay!"

Jace's laughter began to get heavier as Mina's expression turned blank and she stared at him then her boyfriend.

"Oh…"

"Are you gay? Is that?" Edgar snapped as Magnus grabbed Mina, pulling her to toward him.

Jace stood straight and glanced at his neck scarf "No... Are you?"

He followed his sight to the blue fur that wrapped around his neck.

"No! And It's cold" Ed said in defense as Jace kept glancing at his scarf. Jace made a snort.

"And you couldn't go for something manlier like a simple sweatshirt?"

"Just shut your face Wayland. It's normal to be wearing a scarf." He hissed.

"Yeah it is… For girls. Especially one that is bright blue." He smirked.

Mina shook her head, not wanting him to anger Edgar anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry that this is the only color they had at the store".

Jace laughed stuffing his hands into his pockets. "He shops too!" He sang.

Ed stomped toward him, giving him a push." You're really starting to piss me off." He warned.

Jace laughed again. "When aren't you pissed?"

"When you're not around."

Mina sighed and glared at Jace, who was smirking.

"If you two would stop, I would be in debt, truly."

"Mina, look at your brother."

Mina stomped toward Edgar and ripped the scarf from his neck and threw it at Jace's face. "You are an arse."

"I though the scarf was beautiful." Magnus chimed in

"Then again you are wearing sequin pants." Jace snapped

"At least I know I am not the only person who hates you."

"Shut up, Magnus."

"Unbelievable."

"What Mina?"

"The three of you!" Mina yelled and stormed out of the Library.

Jace felt a pinged of guilt.

He looked around at each of them. They all wore a straight line on their lips. Magnus sighed.

"We should apologize" He said laying the book down at the table. Ed glared at Jace.

"See what you do?" He hissed at him "You always piss everyone off" Jace glared at him back.

"You know everyone hates you, right?" Ed raised an eyebrow getting ready to make a combat until Magnus sighed.

"See this is what she was talking about." He pointed at both of them. "Let's just go apologize."

Ed crossed his arms. "It's his fault. It always is!" He pointed at Jace.

Jace pushed his hand away, making it fall back to his side.

"You fought back" He reminded him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "You called me gay! You don't just go around calling someone gay."

He glared at him.

Jace sighed. "Whatever. Are you going to apologize with me and Magnus or not?"

Edgar stared at him. He brought his other arms from his side back over to his other arm, crossing it over.

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Even though it wasn't my fault" He said looking up into the sky.

Jace stared at him wanting to bring a fist into the center of his face right onto his nose. But he knew that'd make things worse. Instead he sighed.

"Alright, then, let's go" He motioned them to the door.

* * *

><p>Mina slammed the door the shut, when she heard Jace call her name. She didn't want to be around him, Magnus or Edgar. Mina sighed in frustration.<p>

"Mina, open the damn before I Kick it open!"

"Do it, I dare you!"

As fast as she said her words she regretted them. She glared at the door that Jace kicked open, and her witchy eyes flashed toward him, Magnus and Edgar.

"Here to force me choose again?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want, Jace?"

"We wanted to say sorry."

"What?"

"We're sorry." The three boys said at the same time.

She smiles widely "Don't call my brother gay, Jace."

He nodded "I won't call him that... Around you." he mumbled the last part.

Mina smiled as Magnus dismissed himself an Edgar left without a word, but with a glare.

Mina sat down on her bed and looked Jace "What do you want to do?"

Jace shrugged sitting on the tip of the bed.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked smirking.

She smiled and leaned back onto her head board. She shrugged. "I don't know…"

He crawled closer to her laying down beside her. She rested her hand on his chest as he wrapped a tight arm around her waist.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He smirked over to her. She raised her head smirking back. An eyebrow rose.

"There's only one way to find out."

"You do know Maryse is home, right?" Mina asked shrugging off her cardigan.

He smirked "So? She won't hear if you don't scream."

She rolled her eyes as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her passionately and she responded, fisting his blonde hair. Jace's tongue asked for entrance and she allowed it.

His hands made their way up Mina's dress, gripping her hips and then traveling up to her bra, successfully unhooking it. Jace pulled her dress over her head and tossed it.

He pulled away and took in her appearance. He smirked

"Thank God for Commando."

She Laughed and then poured the slightest bit "This is not fair! You are still clothed!"

He laughed as she yanked the shirt he was wearing over his head and unbuckle his jeans. Then he heard his name called out.

"Jace!" a familiar voice called out

He pulled away from Mina "Shit... Clary,"

"Who?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

Jace pushed himself off her, he grabbed the buckle of his jeans closing it back up. Mina sat up on her elbows. watching him hastily throw his clothes back on.

"What are you doing? Who's Clary?" She asked impatient.

He sighed grabbing his shirt. "Somebody"

She shifted her body up, sitting down, she hugged her legs.

"I can understand it is somebody, I meant who is she or he" She urged on.

Jace ignored her pulling the hem of his shirt down to his waist, he looked up at her. "Stay here"

"Why? What's going on?" She asked rising up her arms in annoyance and frustration.

"Who is that?"

He looked at her and sighed again. "Just wait here I'll be right back."

With that Jace ran out opening then closing the door behind him.

Mina pulled her legs out moving off her bed.

Mina walked toward where her dress was and slipped it on, pulling her cardigan on. She walked toward her vanity, opening one of her draws and pulled out a blood bag that Edgar had brought over the night before.

She ripped it open and began to drink; she closed her eyes letting the taste take over her. She loved how powerful she felt when she drank. It was powering and in control, she smirked to herself and threw away the blood bag into her waste basket.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, hearing Jace's voice. As a vampire, all of her senses were more powerful.

She could see from far away.

She could hear from miles away.

She could run faster than a blink of an eye

She was more powerful.

She got closer to Jace's voice and then stopped walking when she saw Jace and a rather short red head. She stared at them for a moment, unable to recognize the girl.

"Jace?" she asked

His head jerked back to see Mina, standing with her arms crossed. She stared at the red head.

"Mina,"

"That's her?" The red head asked

Jace nodded

"That's the girl you broke up with me for?"

Mina looked at Jace for an explanation. But as soon as their eyes met he looked away.

So Mina started to stare at the short red head, she was small and seemed so fragile, but telling from the death look she was getting she knew that she shouldn't judge this girl by her look. Feeling uncomfortable with the redhead's stare she walked over to Jace. Her fingers grabbed his sleeve pulling him towards her.

"Who is she?' She whispered softly into his ear.

She felt him stiffen, He moved away facing her.

"Mina, this is Clary" He said with a shaky voice.

For once in his life Jace was shaky; Mina took another glance at her. Clary made a tight smile walking over to her, she pulled out a hand.

"Hi Mina. It's nice to meet you" Her voice was a bit sharp.

So sharp Mina made a little wince but through it all she took her hand anyway.

She nodded. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you too."

Clary gave her hand a tight squeeze sending a pain up Mina's arm, she didn't bother to show it.

Instead she smiled giving her, her own squeeze then pulling her hand away in a hurry.

She looked over at Jace, who kept his gaze onto the floor.

Mina knew only shadow hunters could give a vampire pain, because of the angel's blood in them, but it bothered her, because she was two hundred years old. She shouldn't be able to feel pain from a shadow hunter unless they had a stake in their hand or fire torch. Mina felt the slightest bit betrayal from Jace, but she refused to show it.

"So Jace, who have you been?" Clary questioned as her green eyes flashed toward the blonde shadow hunter.

"Fine, getting along just fine, Clary." Jace said

"You must have been busy."

Mina knew the statement was meant to her, her innocent confused look changed to a glare.

"How have you been, Clary?" Jace asked

"Fine, just fine."

Mina felt uncomfortable and little anxious. She stared at Clary, who seemed to be glaring right back at her.

_Bloody hell _Mina thought

"Jace, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Clary asked pulling Jace away from the blue eyed vampire.

Mina crossed her arms watching the two walking away. The two exited the room leaving her standing alone. She sighed tucking a hair behind her hair.

This girl sure was making her boil with hatred already.

Who did this girl think she is just walking in taking Jace away?

This caused her to glare to the floor to outer space.

Clary pulled Jace to a corner. She pushed him to the wall.

"Is that the girl? Are you serious?" She bitterly laughed.

Jace stared at her. "What's wrong with her?'

"Look at her" She motioned. Her small finger gesturing to Mina standing alone still looking at the floor. "Everything is wrong with her."

Jace shook his head, his blonde hair waving around violently over his forehead and over his ears.

"You don't even know her, Clary" He hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to."

Now he rolled his eyes.

"Why is that? What's wrong with her?"

"Well first, the girl is glaring at the floor-"

"Better than the wall," Jace countered

"Irreverent, as I was saying. She is skinny and weak looking."

Jace snorted at this, she obviously didn't know Mina. The girl could hit hard enough for Jace to end up on the floor groaning in pain, which was not weak. He turned his head to look at Mina; he was surprised to see her witchy blue eyes staring right back at his.

"You don't know her, so why are you judging so quickly, Clary?"

"I'm not judging! I'm stating the facts."

He looked back the short girl and raised an eyebrow "Really, Clary? You know I have heard better facts from Church than you."

"Fine, whatever."

"She is a genuinely good person, Clary. She is rough around the edges I will admit, but she is a good person."

Clary snorted "You're only saying that because you think she is hot."

He smirked "No I'm not, but that is good point.

She groaned "You are unbelievable and yeah okay, she's pretty. But she looks like she snorts coke."

"And you're a bitch" He smirked at her.

Clary's mouth dropped then she closed it tight. "Look at her! She's skinny as a twig and she still seems to be having a staring contest back there."

He wiggled an eyebrow at her, looking back to see her staring back down away from them.

"Did you just come here top bug the crap out of me?"

She stared at him.

She shook her head walking forward. "Not exactly but I did come for a good reason"

He crossed his arms leaning back. "Oh, really?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Alright, then go ahead and say it. I'm in for a good laugh"

She looked down fiddling with her hands then she looked back up. She folded her hands together.

"For you"

Jace's tan face seemed to go pale, but he looked back at Mina who was standing there, mouth hung open.

How did she hear them?

Her blue eyes were filled with anger and hatred as Jace's tawny eyes were filled with panic and desperation as she stormed over to them.

"All right, Clary, I understand the fact I'm skinny and apparently I look like I inhale coke, but at least I do not like a fucking rag doll!" she hissed angrily

"Really? Because it seems like you're mental also."

Mina raised an eyebrow at that statement. She was sensitive to the whole 'mental' word, because she was a vampire after all. She drank people's blood.

If she weren't a vampire, she was sure she would be considered mental.

"Considering I am speaking to you, I would even consider myself mental also."

"At least you have brain now."

"That is the best you could come up with? Honestly, Clary? And Jace had dated you..? Jace must have been going through some sort of a phase."

Jace held back his laughter for a moment.

"Listen, bitch, I could snap your neck in a second if you think you can speak to me like that, and then you are crazy!"

Mina smirked and leaned forward "You do not know me or what I am capable of." with that she walked away from Jace and Clary.

Jace looked at Clary. Her face had a deepened red and she seemed to be glaring at Mina walking away. Jace walked passed her making a shrug.

"I think you should go" She raised an eyebrow.

"Me? How can you stand living with that pale piece of shit?"

Jace sighed grabbing her wrist. "Listen you don't need to go home but you can't also stay here"

She now seemed to glare at him, she tore her wrist out of his grip.

"I am not going home. I came here for you. To talk to you, to see you again" Jace shook his head grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

Jace glared at her "You can't just insult my girlfriend and get away with it."

"But you and I were dating before you and her got together!" Clary growled

"Well, that's the reason why i broke up with you. I wanted to be with Mina."

"Really, Jace? Because it seems like she couldn't handle a bad situation."

"She just threaten you and you think she just left a bad situation?" Jace asked in disbelief

"Yes!"

"You're insane!"

"Not like the pale one!"

"So what she's pale, so is Simon!"

"Simon is a vampire! He has an excuse!"

"Whatever, Clary."

"I don't know how you can be with her, Jace."

"Honestly I don't know I dealt with this girl drama before I got together with you." Jace said walking away from Clary.

Jace stood in front of Mina's door, which was locked. He got the courage and knocked on it.

"Go away, Jace!"

He sighed "Mina, come on, open the door!"

"No!"

He began to bang on it "Open the door!"

When he didn't get a response, he sighed and backed away from the door and kicked it open. He saw Mina lying on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

He instantly felt guilt

"I said go away! And stop doing that!" She hissed glaring at him. He frowned taking a seat next to her.  
>"Mina I'm-'<br>"I'm not in the mood for your apologies, thanks." She said still glaring right into his eyes.

He looked down then scooted in closer. Shifting his body letting there thighs brush against each other.  
>"Well she's gone now."<br>"Nice to know, can you leave now?" she looked away from him, laying her head onto her knees looking down.

He stared at her, moving in. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her close to him. She quickly pushed him away.  
>"Stop!" She used her palms to push him away with from her, Pushing his chest. "Leave me alone!"<p>

When he didn't move "I said leave me alone!"

"Look I spoke to her about what happen, Mina. It's okay."

"It is most certainly not okay!" she said scooting away from him

Jace sighed and stared at his small girlfriend, who was curled in her ball. She was shaking the slightest bit and that made him worry. He and Mina didn't fight a lot, so this was new to him. Especially seeing the protective jealous defensive side of Mina was new to him. He didn't like how she was pushing him away, but he must deserve it for some reason he wasn't aware of.

"You still haven't left yet."

"What's the rush?"

"Get out!"

"Mina!"

"What! Get out of here!"

"Honestly, you have to stop yelling at me."

"Fuck you, Jace." Mina snapped

Jace sighed in frustration and glared at Mina's back "I don't get why you are so mad at me!"

Mina sat up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" He groaned lying down. She glared at him, pushing his side.

"Tell me. She was obviously a big part of your life?" She rose up his arms.

"Why would you want to hear about my ex's?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She sighed pushing him once more.

"I don't want to hear about your ex-girlfriends. I want to hear about her"

"Why?" He stared at her.

"Because, for starters she knew you and apparently me… in a way" He shrugged.

"And?"

"And it made me upset!" She hissed. "Especially that whole 'for you' ordeal, I mean what the hell!" She screamed.

He sat up quickly hearing her yell over to him.

"Is it, my fault she came?"

"No! I'm just upset with the things she said and for the things you never told me"

"How can you be mad for the things I never told you?" Jace countered causing Mina to glare at him. "I can understand why you would be mad about what she said, but honestly I don't have to tell you about every single detail about my life."

Mina, who was hurt by his words. "Get out."

"What?"

"Just get out!" She screamed standing to her feet.

"Mina, you are being ridiculous."

"Shut up and get out!" Mina said "You don't have to tell me everything about your life, because God knows I don't tell you everything about my life!"

Mina knew that was a fact, because she never told him anything about her past, all he knew was that she grew up in London. Mina's angry tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Get out!"

"Mina, baby, come on."

"No, Jace, I am not in the mood for your apologies and such."

"Look, Mina. What happen between Clary and I is the past." Jace said, standing to his feet, standing feet away from Mina.

She sighed looking up at him.

"I just want to be alone."

He looked down. He debated on thinking if he should stay or not, He shook off his head thinking, moving forward grabbing her hand.

"Listen I'm sorry but this isn't my fault" He reassured her.

She stared at him and looked away. "I am tired." She sighed shrugging his hand off her hand. S

he walked over to her door and opened to it.

"I will speak to you tomorrow" She said looking at the knob her hand was tightened around. He walked over to the door leaning on it.

"Or you can talk to me now."

"Or you could leave me peace."

"Mina, come on."

"No, Jace."

"Let me at least sleep with you."

"Jace, no thank you."

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed softly, he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers "I love you, Mina."

She stared up at him "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"I love you with all my heart, but I'm not sure if you really love me, if you can't defend me instantly."

"That's not true, Mina."

"Then why did you wait till I left to clear things up with?"

"I didn't wait for anything, Mina." Jace said defending himself

Mina shook her head "Jace..."

"Look, Clary is my past and you're my future. You know that right?"

Mina looked down, unsure of what to say. Jace sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

She sighed closing her eyes.

"See you," He stared at her and leaned back down.

He kissed her cheek brushing his lips onto her cheek, Then he sat back up and walked through the door, he looked back.

"I really am sorry and I really do love you"

She nodded giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I just need some rest"

Jace looked down at Mina, who looked ever so defeated; she looked tired and hurt, not the usual beautiful confident Mina. Jace opened his arms, pulling her into them and she sighed, pushing him away from her.

He didn't defend her as much as he could of.

She felt betrayal

She was betrayed too much.

Jace stared down at her, playing with her fingers, though he noticed how she looked down, letting her straighten hair fall into her face hiding it. He kissed her head.

"I'll leave, but I'll be back."

"But-"

Before Mina could finish, Jace already left the room. She sighed and closed her door making her way to her bed and laying down. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mina heard the rustling of clothing and felt the bed shift.<p>

She groaned of the movements, another thing shifted and then heard someone curse in a whispered. Her eyes flew open bring her palms face down on the bed; she pushed herself up looking to her left.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What are you doing? It's six in the morning."

Jace smirked "I told you I would be back."

Mina sighed, getting up and slipping her dress off and putting underwear and a baggy t-shirt. She got back into her bed sitting up. She looked at him with sudden suspicion; he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? Where have you been in the meantime?" Mina asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend who was lying comfortably.

"Mina, really? Again with these questions?"

She shrugged playing with her fingers.

"Well I have been asleep ever since four o clock yesterday."

"So? There's not much things to do when I'm left with them" He brought out his thumb and pointed it to the door, gesturing to everyone out there.

She rolled her eyes bringing her knees to her chest.

"Is Clary here?"

He scoffed. "Who cares"

"I do. I can't really go out there acting all normal when she's staring me down"

Jace laughed smirking. "You know she's only half your size, maybe even smaller." He said reminding her of how short the red head really was.

She shrugged once more.

"Jace, I'm 5'6, I'm even shorter than Isabelle. And it most certainly not funny. I'm not a shadow hunter. If she attacks me, I am going to do what I do best."

Jace sighed looking up at his distressed girlfriend "Mina, baby. Can you please just lay down and go to sleep?"

"No, not until you tell me what you had done." she protested

Jace sighed, and layed on his side, facing her. "Really Mina?"

"Stop asking me that! It's getting annoying!" Mina exclaimed

He sighed rising up his arms.

"Well nothing really, just walked around here and there, then had some conversations here and there" He smiled.

She out stretched her legs crossing an arm over the other. "Where and with who?"

He groaned. "Do I really have to keep track of everyone I talk to and everywhere I go?"

"If you do not want me to become angry again. I suggest that you tell me." Mina snapped

"Come on," Jace sighed

"Cannot just tell me who you spoke to?" Mina asked

"You don't trust m, do you?"

"Nope."

"Mina, please come on I'm tired." Jace whined

"Wait if you here and there and just had conversations, why did it take you so long to come back to my room?" Mina asked

Jace noticed the hurt and suspicion in her British voice "Mina, baby..."

"Where were you" She said glaring, her voice was harsh.

He didn't speak for a few minutes causing her to slap his stomach.

"Where were you" She repeated.

He sat up rubbing the back of his neck, he took in a breath. "Umm I… I was…" He trailed on.

He bit onto his lip and Mina rolled her eyes.

"You were..." She urged on

He closed his mouth and looked away.

"You know I think I heard Maryse calling me!" Jace said awkwardly

She grabbed a pillow and straddled his waist, putting a pillow over his face. He got ripped the pillow off his face, and glared up at his girlfriend, who was still on his.

"You're a psychopath." He gasped glaring up at her.

"Me?" Mina asked with a devilish smirk on her, and contained the urge to scare him with her vampiric face. She wanted to so badly, considering that was what she used when she needed to get something done.

"Yes!"

"Where were you!"

He closed his mouth and looked away.

"Well?" He looked back thinking of something. Her eyebrows rose up. She pushed a palm to his stomach.

"Answer me!"

"Uh...Wow you look so pretty today!" He smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to distract me." She glared shaking her head.

"Okay fine...I was just talking to Alec" She laughed.

"You're a terrible liar"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because you look away from me every time you lie."

"That's not true!"

"You just did it, you arsehole!" She growled "Why are you avoiding the questions!"

Jace sighed "Please, Mina. I just want to go to sleep."

"Then you can leave."

"Mina you are being ridiculous." Jace hissed

She got off him and laid on her back "Why can't you tell me." the softness of her voice.

He sighed "Alright fine..."

She sat up and stared down at him.

"While you were dead asleep I went out looking for her."

She grabbed her hair flipping it behind her then tucking some under ear. She tilted her head.

"Huh? Looking for whom?"

"...Clary"

Her jaw dropped, and then climbed back up, she started to grind her teeth together.

"You fool! Why would you do that!" She yelled.

He pressed a finger in between her lips. "Mina, please let me expl-"

"No! After what happened you went to look for her!"

"For a good reason" He reassured her.

She let out a bitter laugh. "Good reason my arse"

"Mina, listen to me. I went looking for her, because I wanted to know why she came back."

Mina glared at him "Yeah okay?"

"Nothing bad happened, Mina!"

"I don't believe you..."

"I hate liars, I wouldn't lie."

Mina snorted

"It's true!"

"You just made up a lie about my brother and the fact that you went to go talk to Alec."

"You know for a beautiful person, you're pretty scary sometimes."

Mina shrugged him off "What did she say?"

"Uh..."

She glared at him.

'What did she say?"

"..Nothing much really" He smiled awkwardly facing her.

She rolled her eyes. "What did she say?"

He sighed leaning against her bed's headboard.

"She just said she came back to talk to me" She stared at him.

'About what?"

"She just wants to see me that's all." Jace answered, wrapping his arm around Mina, she pushed him away.

"What? Really?" Mina questioned, panic coming on.

"Mina, it's okay."

She looked at him, trying her best to make sure her humanity wasn't going to win. "If she even try's to do anything.."

"You know I think this side of you is sexy."

Jace smiled admiring her and her temper. She rolled her eyes. She shook her head. Unable to stop a crack of a small smile while doing so.

"Who knew you could be so sexy when you're pissed off" He smirked.

She scoffed laying down leaning onto her bed's headboard with him, she layed her head on his chest still having a smile.

"You are annoying sometimes...well most of the time" She fakely glared at him tilting her head up.

He laughed bringing his hand onto her thigh, he rubbed it smoothly.

"But… You. Still. Love._ Me_!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed smiling widely

Mina stared at him, curiously "I love you too." she smiled and kissed him softly

He kissed her back and he pulled away and smiled "You know you're beautiful."

"So I have been told... numerous times." she grinned sheepishly

Jace continued to stroke her thigh, and Mina looked up at him.

"Remove your hand."

He pouted, and kept going, softy brushing his finger tips to her thigh lightly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"And?"

She sighed, grabbing his hand.

"And whatever I says goes" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes wiggling his hand out of hers, he started to stroke her arm instead.

Mina scowled at him "Stop..." she said whining the slightest bit

"Stop whining."

"You are literally no one to talk, be a respectful for the love God."

"You know I can't be, I've been a very naughty boy lately. I kick kittens and make rude gestures to nuns."

Mina raised an eyebrow "You really are a prick..."

"Aw come on, Mina, be nice."

Mina rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away from her. He smirked as she let his hand travel up her baggy shirt.

"Jace!" She sat up slapping his hand. "Cut it out"

He groaned making a frown. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to it right now"

"Why?" He repeated.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were tired" She eyed him.

He shrugged. "I was…but then you went all sexy" He smiled.

"You do know you're an arse."

"You know you say ass funny?"

"Ugh, that's because I'm from London."

"Why does everything have to have to explanations to you?" Jace said tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"You know I have half the mind to kick your ass."

"You wouldn't be able to do it."

"What a bet?"

"Let's just finish what we had started a little while ago."

He lifted up her shirt revealing her stomach.

"No," Mina glared pushing his hands away.

Jace groaned. "Why not?" He whined.

She sighed. "I'm. Not. In. The. Mood"

"Why? She's gone now" He reminded her.

"I know."

"Then let's have some fun," He smirked at her.

She just raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?" She laughed.

"Nope"

"Oh come on. I swear no one is going to bust in on us like last ti-"

Mina grabbed her pillow again, pressing it to his face. "Never ever speak of that again! Magnus won't shut up about that!"

"It was the training room."

"Does that change the fact Magnus and Alec walked in on us?"

"Come on, baby." He said pulling her shirt over her head "She's gone; we're in your bedroom. The door's lock."

"I doubt you locked it."

He smirked "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Mina glared at him "And you think I'm going to have sex with you after that statement?"

He sighed walking up to jiggle the knob. The knob didn't budge open and he smirked.

"So…" He stared at her.

She stared back and smiled, she put both of her hands onto the waist band of her boy shorts.

"You want to help me with this?" She smirked.

Jace eagerly climbed into bed with Mina, kissing her lips, before hooking his fingers in the waist band of her boy shorts. She didn't reject when he pulled them down to her ankles. Jace kissed her with so some force that he had her lips swollen quickly. Mina fisted his hair, moaning against the kiss.

She hooked her leg onto his hip

Then a knock came, she looked up at him knitting her eyebrows together. He did the same looking down at her.

"Mina? You there?" Mina sighed as Jace groaned at the sound of her brother's voice.

"What do you want Ed?" Jace called over to the other side of the door. There were a few minutes of silence then he spoke up again.

"Jace? What the hell are you doing in there?" Jace laughed.

"You want me to paint you a picture"

"Jace!" Mina yelled at him, hitting him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh harder. She got up off the bed, pulling her shirt and underwear on.

She unlocked the door and opened them, Edgar glared at his little sister, who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Uh, hi." she said

"Mina, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Uhm..."

"She was about to sleep with me, are you that stupid?"

Mina sighed "It's six in the morning what do you want?"

"I was going to give you... something." Edgar said showing Mina the blood bag in his jacket.

"Oh..."

Jace, who was lounging on Mina's bed, watched the brother and sister converse. He was uninterested in the conversation.

"Is this fresh?" She raised a brow. He shook his head.

"No, but the one I'm getting will be." He smiled.

She glared at her brother shaking her head. "You are not fair. Why does your get to be fresh while mine's is all cold"

He shrugged. "Maybe if you came with me for once instead of fooling around with your boyfriend, you'd get some"

"You know, for the first time in 200 hundred years, I feel normal and you're talking about going to go kill things." Mina stated "I do that all time when I go with them to the teen clubs."

"You know you would be considered a sex offender right?"

"Edgar, will you please."

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up."

"Mina, just take it."

"How can I take it and put it in the drawers, if Jace is here."

Now this had Jace's attention.

_What was Edgar carrying around?_

He sighed rolling his eyes.

"That's your problem" She sighed hitting her brother's chest." But I'm hungry" She complained.

Jace rose onto his knees looking at both of them. He moved sideways to get a glimpse of what they were talking about and holding.

"Fine, do you want me to hold it for you?"

She sighed. She looked at the red liquid. It moved around in the bag, torturing her to have a sip.

"But I'm hungry" She frowned looking at it

"Unbelievable." Edgar snapped "I'll bring it later."

She sighed "Fine, Ed."

His brown eyes flashed toward Jace, who sat back down. "Don't have too much fun."

She nodded and closed the door, she walked toward her bed, yawning. She got under the comforter.

Jace stared at her in disbelief.

"What was all that about?" He asked eyeing her. She stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant why was he here? What was he holding?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"He just came to see if I was okay. He wasn't holding anything" She reassured him.

He cocked his head to the side.

"I saw something in his hand" She shrugged.

"It was just food. He was offering me some but I turned it down"

It wasn't a lie she thought. He was offering her food but didn't really turn it down but she didn't eat it either.

"What kind of food?" Jace questioned.

Mina glanced at him "Just food."

"I never heard of that."

The red liquid was food...to her kind. Mina wondered how and where Edgar go blood bags, he barely went to hospitals, but she couldn't imagine him taking a blood bag from a patient.

It was painful to think of.

Edgar was a killer as was Mina.

She couldn't think of that.

She hated it.

She lost her humanity, she shouldn't be able to think of that or feel bad about it. But now after she met Jace and everyone it seemed like she started feeling things.

She sighed.

"What type of food, Mina?"

"Food, since when do I have to answer to you?" she snapped, looking at him over her shoulder.

He stared at her then looked down, then back up.

"I was just asking. Plus I thought food wasn't ready until eight…" He looked at her.

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Ed has his ways,"

Jace raised an eyebrow "Ed has his ways..." he repeated softly and shook his head. He started to pull down her underwear, little by little.

Mina lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him in annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't we going to continue?" He questioned. She sighed.

"I'm tired" She glared. He pouted rising up his arms.

"What do you mean you're tired?"

She shrugged, closing her eyes. "Can't we do it later"?

"No… What's wrong with now?"

"I'm tired," She repeated.

He sighed. "Is it your tired? Or did Ed say something?" He stared.

Mina thought hard about this, she was sure it was probably, because of what Edgar had said, but she also felt tired. Mina pulled the comforter up to her chin and turned around burring her face in Jace's chest.

"I'm just tired." she murmured

He groaned lying down.

"You're no fair." He stared at her.

She laughed. "Well excuse me for being tired"

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine whatever," He pulled out an arm and wrapped it around her waist.

She smiled at him.

He nodded "Wake me up at eight, okay?"

"Alright"

She leaned up gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then closed her eyes to drift off to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is the longest chapter I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Uhm, this was co written with Selenaisawesome101 and well it so much fun! The next chapter will be co written also! Alright... So Clary is OC. Soorrrry...<strong>

**Okay, review!**

**xox BC**


	4. Chapter 4

Mina walked down the street, she had left Jace asleep in her bedroom, but her bloodlust was growing and she was becoming impatient. She pulled her hood up and walked into an alley hoping to find something interesting.

She heard whimpering from an animal and she walked closer to see a man kicking a German shepherd. She felt angry suddenly.

She was never an animal person, but she didn't like how this man was treating this animal. She jumped onto his back, sinking her fangs into his neck.

She began to drink hungrily, draining him completely.

She let her fangs stuck in there until there was no more liquid to swallow. She looked at the dog; he whimpered talking steps back on its broken hind legs. She frowned going onto her knees.

"Hey. Come here, cutie, I don't-…well I won't bite you." She smiled.

The dog stared at her with its big brown hazel eyes. It licked its lips taking another step back, limping. Mina frowned scooting up.

"Come with me now and I can have that all patched up." She smiled again to the dog.

He stared at her with these big hazel eyes that made Mina think twice about not being an animal person. She sighed and held out her hand.

"Come here, baby." she smiled "I won't hurt you, I promise."

He timidly came toward her and licked her hand, she carefully picked it and got to her feet. She almost fell, because she was wearing heels, but she managed.

She walked out of the alleyway and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that? And why is it on the table?" Jace questioned seeing Mina and Isabelle look at a weak looking dog that was on the kitchen table.<p>

"It's a dog, Jace." Isabelle snapped

"And why is it here...?"

They all looked up to see Ed with arms crossed.

"I saved it," Mina smiled. Ed shook his head.

"It stinks," His face scrunched up as his thumb and index finger started to squeezed his nose together.

She glared. "It's all hurt and all you can say is it stinks?"

Jace shrugged behind her.

"Well he kind of does," He said agreeing with Edgar.

She now glared at him.

"You are certainly not fresh and clean either." Edgar sighed standing in front of the table.

"How and where did you save him?"

"Does it matter how and where? At least I saved him" She defended.

Isabelle nodded resting a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Come on guys, he's cute. Look at him." Isabelle smiled petting the dog's head.

Mina nodded in agreement with Isabelle "At least some one has a mind."

"Hey! I do, I'm just saying that he smells and if Maryse knew you had him on the ta-"

Isabelle cut Jace off "My mom knows."

"What about Robert?"

"He knows also."

"Then why the hell am I still talking to you two?" Jace snapped

"Because you love us!"

"Oh my God," Mina said face palming her forehead, groaning. "I'm dating a wanker."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you for the past six months, Mina."

Jace glared at Edgar and sighed.

"Okay..so this thing-"

"Dog" Mina interrupted.

He let another sigh glaring at her.

"So this" dog" is staying here for good?" He asked looking at Isabella then to Mina. They both nodded smiling.

"Well who's room is the mutt going to stay in?"

Mina eyes grew big; she looked at the dog seeing it was too big to stay in with her. Jace seems to hate the dog, she looked up at Isabella

"Izzy?" Isabelle frowned.

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"There's nothing he can sleep on. My floor is filled with clothes and my bed is too small."

"Why don't you just clean you floors?"

She shrugged. "There's no space to put all those clothes in"

Mina sighed, and then looked at Alec.

"Alec?" She smiled hopeful.

"I guess that would be okay." Alec said patting the dog's head. "What's his name?"

"I am not certain yet. I was thinking we should name it Jace."

Jace's mouth hung open at Mina's statement

"Mina, why would you name the dog after me?"

"Because you're a dog, he's dog. Dogs hump legs and well you hump legs."

Jace rolled his eyes "Fuck you, Mina."

She smirked "What about Dmitri?"

Edgar's brown eyes flashed toward Mina. Dmitri was their older deceased brother.

What in God's name...

"Why would you name him that?"

Mina shrugged "Because I feel like it and he looks like a Dmitri."

Isabelle looked at the dog "Oh My God, he does!"

Mina began to laugh "Well?" she glanced over at Jace

Jace looked at her then everyone else. They all stared at him and he shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat,"

Mina nodded looking at everyone else, they all shrugged.

"Okay," Isabelle nodded.

"Sure," Edgar said staring at the dog.

Alec smiled scratching the dog behind his ear.

"I'm cool with it" She smiled.

"Then it's final. He is now a part of the family." Isabelle announced clapping her hands together.

"Can you do me a favor first" Edgar asked looking up.

"Sure. What?" Mina said

"Can you give him a bath first? The kitchen is starting to smell"

Mina narrowed her eyes and scowled at him "You're a wanker."

"How so, dear sister?"

"Well brother, you seem as if you are sexually frustrated."

"Sister, please just keep your mouth shut."

Mina glared at him "Well, Ed. I would honestly that is rude."

"You are dating a rude blonde, so of course you would know!"

Mina sighed and stared at the dog for a moment "He can't be all German Shepherd." she said to Isabelle "Corgi maybe...?"

"Maybe, look at his colors! He is so cute!" she smiled "Awe who would hurt you!"

Mina smiled, and stroked his fur "Right? The man got what he deserved I'm sure."

Jace eyed her curiously

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you took care of it?"

She stared at him, and then nodded. "Yes"

Jace's eyebrows went up as he stared at both of them

"What did you do to him?" Jace asked curiously at Mina, who was stroking the dog lightly.

"Nothing." She shrugged "I just saw him called for help and then police came and I took the dog home."

Jace tilted his head.

Mina sighed at his suspicion expression, she glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked curiously

"Are you sure that's what happen?"

Jace continued to stare at her in suspicion, but Edgar kicked his ankle, causing Jace to wince in pain. Edgar was always protective of his little sister and the thing was that even though she was safe with Jace, Edgar still hated him and didn't trust him. Mina held back a laugh when she noticed Edgar do that.

"What the fuck, Edgar?"

"Hm? What?" he asked looking around as if he didn't know what was going on.

Jace glared at him.

"You just kicked me you prick!"

Edgar laughed. "I did no such thing!"

"I just felt you kick me!"

"Why do you assume it's me?" He asked innocently laying a palm onto his chest.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't act innocent...That really hurt" Jace took a seat grabbing his ankle laying it onto his thigh.

He rubbed it looking back up to glare at him, Edgar rolled his eyes.

"You know it helps if you get ice instead of rubbing it, pressing down more pain."

"Shut up!"

"I am just stating a fact. I mean I am older than you and know much more than you." Edgar said with a smirk

"Mina!" Jace whined, she glanced at him and made her way around the counter to look at them.

" Jace frowned.

"Your brother kicks hard" Jace said eyeing Edgar for a minute then looking back at Mina.

He crossed his arms. "No fair, why does the mutt get all the love!"

"Probably because he's decent"

"You just said he stinks"

"Yeah he does, but in personality wise you don't stand a chance"

Jace brought a fist to Edgar's side. "Maybe if you'd stop being a prick you'd see I'm not that bad"

Edgar scoffed making a laugh after. "I highly doubt that. I hate you inside out."

"You both are immature." she snapped

Mina made her way back to Isabelle and the dog, stroking him slightly. She looked at Jace with a small smile "You know you are a shadow hunter, you should be able to handle such pain."

Mina knew Jace was a strong person and could take on anything and anyone one, but the thing was that she loved how he would pretend he was hurt by something that wasn't that hurtful.

Mina watched them as she took out eggs, bacon and pans. She continued to watch them argue. It wasn't that they fought constantly, but it was the fact that Mina had chosen on whose side to be on.

"Do you want me to cook?" Isabelle asked causing Mina to shake her head.

"I'm fine, Izzy. I can cook."

"But you never try to cook."

"I can cook," she smiled "I can, I promise."

"Okay..." Isabelle said moving out of her way.

She smiled and started to set the stove on. Jace noticed this and he made her way to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning over her shoulder.

She looked behind smiling. "Cooking"

He laughed. "You don't cook...Do you?"

She nodded beginning to break the eggs in half. "Yes. I cook all the time… well I would." She broke another egg letting it slide slowly into the black pan. "I usually always cooked for Ed." She said gesturing a hand over to him.

"Is your cooking any good?" He asked eyeing the food.

She laughed. "Yes! Ed loves my cooking"

Jace raised both eyebrows and took a glance at Edgar.

He just shrugged taking a seat next to Isabelle. "Yeah it's pretty good."

Jace nodded wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin as usual on her shoulder. Someone cleared there throat from the back but he didn't bother looking back already knowing it was Edgar who made the sound.

That wasn't a lie though, Mina would cook for him back into the 19th century, but after they were turned, they didn't go near the kitchen anymore. That was just life for a vampire and a socialite.

Never to go near the kitchen.

Jace kissed her neck, causing her to giggle. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear, causing a small smile to spread across her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered back

Some one's throat cleared again, causing Jace to look back, only to see Clary.

His eyes bugged out, Mina looked up at him to see his head turned, she layed down the egg she was holding onto the kitchen counter turning around.

Her face turned to stone when she spotted red curls, She spoke out before Jace could.

"How did you get in here?"

She glared after Clary starting giving her one, Clary just smiled looking over at Isabelle, who was standing beside her.

Mina then shifted her gaze at her. "You let her in?"

Isabelle took a step back nodding. "Yeah. I know Clary."

Mina's eyebrows came together and she looked up at Jace.

"Isabelle knows Clary too?" She asked in utter confusion.

"Uhm, it's a long story..." Jace said rubbing the back of his neck.

Mina stepped away from the group, Edgar noticed his sister tense. He stepped next to her.

"What have you done?" Edgar hissed

"Nothing!" Jace exclaimed

"That's a lie." Mina muttered "Isabelle, can you finish cooking. I'm going to go out..."

Edgar raised an eyebrow at Mina's statement. Mina was considered very, _very _dangerous when angered and was Edgar, but he never thought his sister would need to distance herself from her boyfriend.

It was obvious that the red head that was unknown to him and Jace were an item in past.

He glared at Jace and the red head.

"Whatever it is your two are doing, knock it off" He growled at both of them.

Clary crossed her arms. "I'm not doing anything and frankly I don't know you"

He glared at the redhead. "I don't know you either but keep messing with my sister and you'll be glad that you don't"

Clary's brow rose at his threat. "Are you threatening me?"

"No...I'm simply warning you. As for you" He pointed a finger at Jace. "You better take care of this" He pointed at Clary then walked out following his sister.

He didn't want her to do anything stupid or something that would danger her in any way.

Mina glanced at Edgar, who was next to her next and her icy blue eyes flashed toward her taller and older brother.

"You must think I am mental." Mina stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't and where exactly are you going to go?" Edgar hissed

"I was thinking about going to that teen club..."

"And feed off of teens?" He asked curiously "Are you sure you want to do that, Mina? You only feed from adults or blood bags."

She made her vampiric face, flashing her fangs to him.

He smirked.

"All right, let's go."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Do you think Niklaus is still out there, trying to find us?"

Edgar stared hard at his sister "Yes, sister."

She looked down closing her mouth. "Do you think he'll find us?"

He looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

She sighed fiddling with her fingers.

Edgar looked at her then walked in front of her grabbing her shoulders.

"Relax, I bet he's not even in miles near this place." He gestured out to the open. She looked up.

"I'm scar-"

"Don't." He stopped her raising his up his hand. "Don't worry, Mina. There's no way in Hell he can find us." She stared at him

"How do you know?" He held up his mouth not knowing want to say. He didn't know if that was possible, but he didn't want to scare or worry her.

"Let's just go on to that club, shall we?" He said changing the subject.

Mina nodded though she had lost any interest in going to that club, but she did not want to be anywhere near Jace or Clary. As Edgar and Mina exited the institute, her thoughts were on Niklaus and she couldn't think of anything else that made her fear.

Niklaus made all vampires look bad.

He made Edgar look like a saint.

He and Edgar were considered rippers due to the fact they had an addiction to killing. Edgar didn't stop, but Mina knew he wasn't like Niklaus. She stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to think anymore.

She didn't trust anyone or anything for that matter.

She didn't trust Isabelle

She didn't trust Alec

She didn't trust Magnus

She didn't trust Maryse

She didn't trust Robert

She didn't even fully trust Jace.

That's her main reason for not telling anyone she was a vampire, and it broke her heart.

* * *

><p>Edgar opened the club doors. Pushing onto the silver handles opening it completely. Mina hugged herself as she followed her brother inside; he slid into a black table and blue leather seats. She followed sitting on the opposite side; Edgar shrugged off his jacket and looked out to the crowd.<p>

He licked his lips smiling. "There must be at least more than 80 people here."

Mina looked out seeing he was right; there was a ton of teens young and old dancing around.

Edgar licked his lips, inhaling the scent that was surrounding them. He smirked over to his younger sister.

"Teen clubs, one more child that does not go back home."

She looked at him with a you-can't-be-serious look "You worry me."

"We're killers, dear sister. We are supposed to make sure we worry or scare people." Edgar smirked

"You know what I find interesting is that you seem to be enjoying looking at these innocent people."

"The more the merrier."

She rolled her eyes "Life as a vampire."

"That's a life," he smirked "How about that! Waitress!"

A woman about in her early thirties came toward the booth.

"Hi, I'm Rachael. What can I get you?"

Edgar stared into her eyes; his pupils became small as he compelled "I would like a shot of you."

She nodded as if she were under a spell. He grabbed her wrist and bit onto it sinking his fangs into them.

Mina pushed him "Don't do it out here in the open." She hissed.

He looked up and laughed, Blood dropped from his mouth down his chin, she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Relax, everyone's dancing. They won't notice. Besides I bet she doesn't even mind, do you now?" He asked looking up at the blonde haired women.

She shook her golden locks, he smirked.

"See" he said motioning to the compelled waitress

"At least don't do it in front of me."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to do this"

She opened her eyes and sat up. "I need to use the restroom"

She squeezed herself out of the table walking to the bathroom, leaving her brother and the blonde haired women.

Mina walked toward the bathroom hallway, and saw a young man pushing a teenage girl against the wall. He was breathing down her neck. Mina stared at them for a moment, watching, just watching...

"It'll make you feel great."

"Adam, I said no." she stammered

"But you're lying."

He pushed her dress up and that's when Mina reacted, she pounced on the young man, sinking her fangs into his neck, sucking any liquid that was in him. She dropped the deceased form and closed her eyes as she felt her energy boost. She glanced at the girl, who was cowering in the corner with fearful eyes.

Mina sighed.

She was always the bad guy.

Mina walked toward the girl and kneeled in front of her, holding her hand.

"You will not remember what happen. You will walk away from the body as if nothing happen." her pupil was small as she compelled her.

She always liked compulsion

The brown haired girl stared at her then nodded letting her bangs fall over her eyes. She stood up and turned her back on Mina. Just as Mina order the young brunette started to walk off. Walking normally back to the dance floor. Mina let out a breath and looked down at the body.

"Great," She whispered to herself. "What am I going to do with you?"

She looked around, everything was too small for him hide in or behind, She sighed in frustration grabbing his ankles. She walked back turning her head over her shoulder.

She removed a piece of hair from her eye.

There was no exit this way.

"Shit," She cursed to herself.

She looked around looking at the end of the hall.

There was the girl's bathroom. She shrugged knowing that would be the only way to get rid of him, she moved back seeing she was only a few paces away, she wondered what everyone else was doing right now.

She guessed they couldn't be having more trouble or frustration as her…was there?

Mina began to drag the body to the bathroom and sighed in frustration, from dragging him, especially in heels. She growled to herself and picked him easily. That's one of the benefits of being a vampire. She was stronger and faster than anything else that wasn't a vampire out there. She walked toward one of the stalls and put him there.

He couldn't bleed out, because there was no blood in him.

So what could go wrong?

Mina turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a young man leaning against the sink. He smirked as she noticed he looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah, Lady Mina. How are you?"

That voice.

Mina's eyes widen "Niklaus?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow two chapters in one day?(: I think yes! Haha anyway! All right this was also co written with Selenaisawesome101(:<strong>

**Thank you!**

**The next chapter will be also co written with her! **

**xox BC**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right guys I hope you like this chapter, because some secrets come out(; haha PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I don't know if I will continue this, because no one reviews it):**

**Please enjoy this chapter anyways.**

* * *

><p>He smirked bigger when hearing her pronounce his name, also hearing a bit of fear.<p>

"Why ye; how polite of you to remember."

She stared at him then over to the door. She wondered if she could out run him or at least scream loud enough for Ed to hear, she glanced back and forth from him to the door.

His eyebrow rose. "You're not thinking on leaving so soon, are you?"

She gulped down, not answering.

He laughed taking a step forward.

"Stop!" She warned him, she pointed a finger letting her fangs loose. "Don't get any closer!"

He smirked "My dear, I'm not here to drain your little body. I am here to have fun."

She hissed at him "Stay away from me."

"How about we play a game?" his English dialect hinted with amusement

His fangs pierced through his gums "I am thinking a mouse and cat game."

She stared at him

"You run and I chase, but in the end. The cat wins."

She glared at him, hissing and letting her vampiric face take over her beautiful one.

"Stay away or I will let a shadow hunter know where you are!"

He raised an eyebrow "A shadow hunter?"

She nodded glaring.

"Little Mina knows a shadow hunter?" He questioned.

She stood still, and then gave another nod. He laughed amused.

"Oh really? Then I don't suppose you mind showing me where this shadow hunter is now?"

Mina just stared positioning herself, she bended one leg then straightening out the other in a lunging position, getting ready just in case she'll have to attack for her life.

Attack to save herself

He tilted his head. "Let me guess, the hunter isn't here is here?" He smiled asking.

When she kept her mouth shut once more he started coming forward.

She hissed at him. She was scared, of course she was afraid. This man was responsible for her mother, father, and brother's death.

It's his fault.

She crouched, causing Klaus to chuckle at her action. This was a game to him and she knew it. She glared at him with defiance.

"Stay away from me." she hissed at him.

"Explain to me how you know a shadow hunter." he smirked

"I don't need to tell you anything" She hissed again glaring. "Nor will you make me"

He laughed bitterly grabbing a hold of her wrist. "You sure about that statement?"

She pulled out her wrist, she hissed in his face pushing him back hard with the heels of her hands.

"Don't touch me! Or else"

He smirked cocking an eyebrow. "Or else what? Is little Mina going to give me a bug bite" He teased harshly

She pushed him again, then his vampiric face took over his once handsome one. She hissed as he slammed her against the wall, his face was inches away from hers and his fangs pierced through his gums threatening her.

"If you ever push or threaten me again. Mina, darling, you will never see another sun rise again."

She stared at him with fear.

"Now I suggest you tell me who and how you met this shadow hunter."

She stood silent until a fist slammed to the wall behind her.

"I'm getting very impatient Mina dear,"

She winced pushing herself further back to the wall.

She gulped down. "His name is Jace… He's my friend" She explained closing her eyes trying to hold tears.

She prayed for someone to come, anyone, either if it's a random girl or if better if it was her brother or Jace, but she knew both must've been busy; Jace with clearing things up and talking to Clary and Ed having a whole buffet out there.

A tear ran loose down her cheek.

"Looks like someone still has humanity."

She stared at him "You do not know what you are speaking of, Niklaus."

"Little Mina, I would be careful of what you to Me." he smirked "Now what is your relation with him?"

"I told you he is my friend."

"The thing my little Mina, none of the shadow hunters would become friends with a vampire. Now tell me or I will have to rip your damn heart out!"

Another tear ran loose but her face stood strong, her sharp eyes started to glare.

"He's my fri-"

"I suggest you do not lie to me again, if you want to live" He warned. She forcefully wiped the tear away.

"He's my boyfriend…" She whispered with edge to him. "He's mine,"

He smirked laughing. "He's your lover? The shadow hunter is you lover!"

She felt humiliated; if anything she didn't want Niklaus to know that. Now he did. Now she just felt uncleaned.

Dirty

Unnatural

She nodded meekly and he smirked.

"If he is with you, I am damn sure there must be a problem with him."

She stared at him with tears rolling down her eyes. It been nearly two centuries since she last cried, now it was because he was doing this to her?

"Some one's humanity is showing again."

She forced herself to look up and glare. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

He laughed pushing her back to the wall hard, "I'm afraid I don't like your tone, my dear"

She yelped curling herself up, she shook her head looking at him and hissed.

"I'm afraid I just don't like you" She glared

He hissed at her and smirked "Little Mina, you must learn to respect your elders."

"I will scream."

"Scream go ahead."

She stared up at him, remembering him in the suit, longish light reddish brown hair pulled in a short ponytail. She remembered how he kissed her hand and complimented her and her mother.

Then she saw him now. A leather jacket cladded short haired monster, which was towering over her.

It made her sick, this man was no good fellow he may look like one, but it's all just an act. She of people all would know. Pain and hatred started to boil in her gut. It made her feel even worse.

"Go away! Just go the hell away!" She screamed in his face.

She curved her fingers into her palms making fists. She used them to pound against his chest, hitting him again and again. She punched and pushed, hissing.

"Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away!" She repeated again and again after every crashing movement to him, after every time her fists and hands made in contact to him.

"Leave me and my brother alone" She said screaming again she brought a tough knuckle to the center of his chest. She was getting tired, her knuckles were red.

She kept pounding anyway hoping it'd do something.

He was growing impatient with her acts; he brought his fist to her face, slamming it to her face. She cried out in pain when her back hit the wall from it. He towered over her.

"Do not think you are stronger than me, Mina Vinewood." He growled

"Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed

He hissed at her and kicked her, taking out a stake. She froze.

"I suggest you stop screaming unless you want me to stick this in your heart."

She now knew what was left.

She knew whether she screamed or now she'd die. It'd be all over, he found her and now she'll die for making letting herself come out so open, tears now started flowing.

She looked at the stake; it gave her a sick feeling, a much worse sick feeling.

He smirked hearing her cries of pain and fear.

"Music to my ears" He smiled.

She started to grind her teeth together trying to stop making noises, but they kept coming out. A sound of despair of something so alone and fragile...

Useless.

He leaned in brushing the tip on her arm then her chest.

"This would be a good spot" He smirked at her.

She made another noise, more tears flowed down he pointed the tip to her chest putting a little push and force on it, but then a sound at the door came.

Niklaus stared down the girl, before trying to stake her, but then he heard the door open. He Hissed and looked down at the girl once more.

"I'll be back" He hissed.

She winced closing her eyes; she curled up waiting for a punch or another kick.

Waiting to be bruised up like before, but instead she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see that the man that was just there had disappeared into thin air. She looked hastily around until hearing a voice.

"Mina? Are you there?" Edgar asked palm over his eyes.

Startled, she moves back hitting her head to a stall; she let out a breath when seeing her brother.

"Hello?" He asked looking around still palm over his eyes.

She got to her feet cautiously looking around and then walking to him.

"What the fuck happen to you?"

She stared at him, and didn't respond she walked past him ripping out her phone and dialed Jace's phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Jace, come and get Me." she cried out

Edgar grabbed her elbow making her turn around.

"What happened!" He hissed. She glared at him as she stayed on the phone.

"What's wrong?" She heard Jace asked.

She glared at Edgar as he urged on.

"What happened!" He repeated

"Ed, I'll speak to you later. Jace please come and get me."

Edgar sighed, wiping the blood from his mouth and glared at his younger sister who was on the phone with her boyfriend trying to get him to come get her.

When did this happen?

When did she need Jace more than him?

When had that happen?

When did she go crying to him instead of Edgar?

Edgar crossed his arms hearing her plead giving small explanations.

Rolling his eyes every time his sister would say "need you",

You'd think after spending many years together that he would be the only person she needs. Well that's what he thought at least… Edgar stared in annoyance through and after the call conversation. Mina shut her phone when hearing finally Jace would come.

She breathed in deeply turning around to find his glaring stare.

"What?" She questioned.

"Have you lost your sanity?" he yelled at her

"No!" Mina cried out

"Then please explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Mina thought hard.

Should she tell him that Klaus nearly staked her?

Tell him that, and cause him to tell them they need to leave?

What good would that do?

"Nothing... I got into a fight." Mina answered quietly

She hated lying to her brother

She really did.

"And that is why you are so shaken up?" Edgar snapped

Mina nodded and Edgar glared at her.

"You are pathetic, Mina."

With that he walked out of the woman's restroom, causing Mina to cry. She hated her brother sometimes. Sometimes she didn't think that was really him.

He changed ever since the rest of her family died.

She stood leaning on the wall letting more cries come out.

She brought her hands up to wipe her tears over and over again, knowing her mascara was smearing on her cheeks.

_If only he really knew_ she thought.

Maybe he would've been less upset and more understanding, but that didn't matter she already lied and it wouldn't have gotten better if she told him the real truth.

It'd make everything a thousand times worse

Having him stress and be on edge.

She sighed calming herself.

_Stop crying_. _Stop crying_

That's what she yelled to herself in her head.

Crying makes everything worse; she nodded her head in agreement with what she said. She slowed her breathing using her palm to wipe off all the remains of tears and just the tears themselves.

She had tired her hardest not to cry, but the thought of a stake being driven through her chest, made more tears fall.

If she were dead... Who would Edgar have?

No one

She spent hundred and seventy one years running from Niklaus and after that many years he finally found her.

Where had she gone wrong?

Was she not careful enough?

Was she too open?

What had things gone wrong?

She heard the door open again, causing her to look up.

"Are you coming outside?" Edgar asked harshly opening the door halfway.

She stared, not saying anything. She wrapped her arms around herself gulping down a cry.

He sighed. "Well you better make up your mind right now, because Blondie is here."

She pushed herself off the wall, pushing past him.

Mina ran through the bathroom hallway back out the club's dance floor.

She pushed past people making her way to the front doors. "Excuse me" She'd repeat over and over, again every time she'd bump into someone.

That or whenever she pushed past or slid in between.

She made her way out of the crowd hearing footsteps of her brother follow up behind.

She looked around.

Edgar glared at his sister's back, he hated how much she needed Jace and how she needed him less than she needed Jace.

He really hated it

Edgar absolutely loathed Jace

Edgar always was the person Mina went to when she was in trouble or upset; now she went to Jace. He was getting to the point where he felt the need to kick Jace's ass. He knew that Mina loved Jace, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Edgar noticed that Jace standing at the entrance, but Mina hadn't.

He wasn't going to tell her either, he was just going to let her figure it out.

Mina sighed looking around she turned back to him.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Edgar shrugged. "I don't know,"

She now started to glare, she understood that he was mad, but did he really have to act like this.

"Stop being childish and just tell me where he is. You did see he come in, did not you!" She accused.

He made another shrug. "Maybe, there is a lot of blondes here…"

"Fine, be that way." She hissed. She moved away from him looking at the tables.

Edgar sighed, he really didn't like being rude to his sister, but he didn't like her and Jace's relationship.

A shadow hunter and a vampire did not go together.

Mina tried her best not to scream at her brother for not telling her, but it seemed as if he was so angry he had to torture her with her feelings.

She noticed Jace at the entrance.

"Jace!"

She ran towards him throwing her small arms around his neck. Edgar stared with hard eyes and a straight line formed on his lips.

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mina?"

Mina cuddled her face into her chest, her cheek pressed against him.

Edgar glared at both of them

He didn't say anything, but glare. Edgar walked away from the couple, going to go feed off of someone. Edgar looked back to see Jace still holding Mina. He was jealous, but of how Mina didn't need him anymore.

He sighed and went to a waitress to compel her.

Jace looked down at Mina's shaken form and stroked her hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She softly cried, leaving tear stains on his shirt. She made little whimpers trying to think of how to explain.

Could she tell him who he was?

If she did how would he react?

He'd wondered why he was after her.

How is it he knows her.

She knew it'd be too much at one time, but she also didn't want to lie. If she lied, it would just make everything more complicated than it already is, but what could she say.

She looked up at him "I..." she bit her lip looking around "I miss you."

He raised an eyebrow, he knew she was lying. He had never seen her cry like this.

In fact he had never seen her cry.

He always thought she was the type of person to be too tough to cry, but no she cried... In public. Jace stroked her cheek with his thumb, getting her to look him in the eye. He saw self-betrayal and fear.

He hated seeing this.

Mina stared at him, and leaned on to his chest.

"It's all right, I'm here."

"Can you take me home?" She asked looking up at him.

He smiled nodding. "Yeah, sure. But what about Ed?" He gestured towards him.

She turned around seeing him talking to a red haired waitress.

She shrugged. "It is his choice. Although I don't think he'll want too"

"Why is that?"

"Because he is about to eat,"

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

She shrugged "Nothing."

"Oh."

She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She leaned on to him, she looked around thinking that Klaus was somewhere watching them, plotting.

She looked back one more time.

Smelling the smell of wine and beer.

Watching teens dance freely like they had no care for the world.

Her brother doing what he does best, getting someone to feed off of. She frowned, watching him as she walked away. She turned back clinging onto Jace.

She wanted nothing more but a simple rest.

He looked around as they walked out of the club.

* * *

><p>Mina sat at the counter of the kitchen, looking at her black chipped nail polished nails as she watched Jace try to find himself around the kitchen. She sighed as the thought of Niklaus kept pushing to the in front of her mind.<p>

"This ridiculous." Jace muttered

"What is?"

"I can't find the Luke's bowl. Maryse had borrowed it and now She wants to give it back."

Mina looked up from her nails to see her boyfriend with his head in a cabinet trying to find the bowl. She sighed.

"You know what happen before at the club?" Jace asked, head still in the cabinet.

Mina sighed "Yes."

"What really happen?"

"What do you mean, Jace?"

"What happen that made you cry?" Jace said now leaning against the cabinets with arms crossed.

She stared at him "I-"

"She is a vampire." Edgar's menacing voice said "As am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I hope you guys liked this chapter, so please review and let me know if I should review! <strong>

**Please and thank you**

**Love you guys!**

**xox BC**


	6. Chapter 6

They both jumped, seeing Edgar at the entrance arms crossed with a bit of blood on the corners of his mouth. Mina jumped five times worse than Jace and she jumped off the counter walking to her brother.

"What?" He questioned with an eyebrow rose.

"You heard me" He glared moving swiftly inside leaning on the kitchen table.

Mina came to his side grabbing his arm. "What are doing" She whispered outraged in a hiss.

He stared at her shaking his head, a gesture that he wasn't going to hold back nor listen to her.

He stared at Jace. "We're vampires,"

Silence broke through after the words escaped his mouth. No one spoke a word, Mina stared at Edgar confused and outraged.

Jace just stared at him, after more silence Jace laughed, bursting out sounds of amusement. "You're kidding right?" He laughed.

This caused Edgar to glare more intensely he wiggled out of his sisters hand making his way to Jace.

"No, I'm afraid I'm dead serious."

"No, he's not!" Mina chimed in cutting in front of Edgar.

Edgar looked at his younger sister with a sharp look, he felt that she had betrayed him and now he was getting his revenge for that. Mina seemed so desperate at the moment, now she would truly need him.

He smirked at his sister.

"I would be happy to show you, Jace."

Jace smirked, and was about to answer, but Mina cut him off, getting in front of Jace.

"You are not funny, Ed."

"I am most certainly not trying to be."

Mina stared at him with betrayal in her eyes.

What had gotten in her brother?

"Please don't," She whispered to him.

He stared at her thinking about it for a minute, he didn't like doing this to his sister, but considering what just happened in that club he decided to make an exception. He shook his head and moved past her, he smiled at him.

Jace smirked bigger.

"You ready?" He asked.

Jace shrugged making short chuckle "Yeah, alright," He said leaning back on his elbows on the cabinets.

Ed smirked and turned back to Mina showing her what he was prepared to do, she pleaded once more mouthing don't.

She waved her hands up making an X "Don't" She whispered towards him. "Please,"

Edgar glared at her, and then lunged at Jace, causing Mina to pounce on him, he hissed at her as she let her fangs pierce through her gums and she bit onto his shoulder, causing him to howl in pain.

Mina head butted him and slammed him into the wall. He got to his feet and slammed his fist into her cheek, his fangs set loose.

They continued to fight in vampire speed.

Jace sat up from being lunged at, he rubbed the back of his head, watching in horror seeing both his girlfriend and her brother hissing and fighting. Mina's nails ripped onto Ed's chest as he pounded a fist to back to her chest. Jace, horrified, stood on his feet tumbling back to the wall.

His breathing heavily hearing and watching their fight.

Jace held onto the wall not knowing what to do. It was all too shocking, both were vampire and both were fighting right in the middle of the kitchen. Hissing, clawing, biting, and punching each other. Ed hissed at his sister pushing her back to the wall, Mina flew off her feet to the wall and her side pounded against the white wall.

She fell looking up glaring.

"Leave it be sister! I'm just showing him what he wanted to see!" Ed yelled over to her having, his hands pulled into fists.

"You were trying to kill him!" Mina yelled "You never liked him! You were jealous!"

Edgar grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, when she was thrown her back left a dent to the wall. Her body was practically stone; of course it would leave a dent.

"What are you doing!" Edgar yelled "You're choosing the shadow hunter over your own brother!"

She glared at him and lunged at him, hissing at him "Stay the hell away from him!" Mina screamed

He grabbed her, wrapping tough arms around her waist. He closed down on her, flipping her over. She yelped in pain when the back of her skull made in contact with the flooring..

He pointed to the wall where Jace stood, showing a Jace that had big eyes filled with shock and horror, his palms were spread onto the wall that was behind him, he looked away when Edgar's gaze of hatred went on him.

Mina went toward Jace, who regained his composer and whipped out his dagger. Mina stared at him with hurt eyes.

"Jace, I won't hurt you." she said softly

Then she felt Edgar's hand reach over, grabbing her long hair and yanking her backwards. She yelped and brought her fist to his face.

"Look at him, he fears you. A shadow hunter and a vampire are never to be together." Edgar hissed into her ear.

She whimpered "Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, spinning around and slammed him against the wall.

She felt arms reach out and pull her back. followed his gaze. She immediately went onto her feet.

Mina opened her mouth to hiss but was interrupted by another.

"Shut up! Just shut up both of you" Yelled a voice behind. She turned around to see the blonde hunter. He gave a hard stare to both of them, glancing back and forth from one to the other.

She hissed looking back then stopped.

She was face to face with Jace.

"Jace," Mina started.

He took a step back bringing out his dagger again. He pointed it right at her taking steps back. She looked up at him.

"Jace I would never hurt you," She said hurt.

Ed made a scoff wiping blood of his mouth.

"Forget it, Mina. He knows what you are now." Mina turned around to glare at him. "Look at him! He's holding out a dagger for Christ's sake"

Mina opened her mouth to hiss but was interrupted by another.

"Shut up! Just shut up both of you" Yelled a voice behind. She turned around to see the blonde hunter. He gave a hard stare to both of them, glancing back and forth from one to the other

Mina's blue eyes met his tawny eyes. She saw hurt, betrayal and... Disappointment. She stared at him, shaking her head.

"Jace, please. Let me explain." Mina pled

"Mina, you are acting like a fool. He never loved you. He has dagger, pray to God that he does not have a stake."

Mina looked back at Edgar "We do not pray to God, Ed. You of all people should know that. Our creator is the devil."

Edgar scoffed "Of course, Little Mina has to state that fact in front of a shadow hunter, who angel blood in him."

Mina looked back at Jace, with pleading eyes.

She started to walk forward reaching out a hand. He took another step back pointing the dagger closer to her chest.

"Stay away!" He ordered.

Mina shook her head walking towards him once more. "Jace I do not want to hurt you. I promise" She pleaded.

Jace stared at her then shook his head. "Why should I trust you?" She was hurt by the question.

Making her take a step back herself, she brought a hand over her chest.

"Why wouldn't you trust me?"

Edgar sat up walking to his sister. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Because you're a vampire, face it, your nothing but a monster to him now." He hissed taking a glance at Jace.

Mina shook her head letting a few small tears come out. "That's not true"

"Mina, he doesn't want you anywhere near him." She stared at him. "He doesn't love you." He repeated.

Mina wiggled out of his grip. "No!" She turned to Jace letting more tears fall "Jace, please,"

Mina didn't know why her brother was doing this to her, but the only feeling she felt for him was hatred. She stared at Jace, who had a glare on his face. She felt everything inside of her shatter.

"Jace, I am not a monster." she said "You know that! You know me!"

"Obviously I don't know you! I thought I was dating a mundane not a daylighter!"

Mina wasn't either.

She was not a daylighter nor was she a mundane.

The dripping heart necklace she wore was the only way she could go in the sun without being burned.

She felt her undead heart break. "Why wouldn't you trust me?" she repeated herself.

"You lied to me," He simply said. "All this time you played innocent lying on who you really were."

"Only for your sake."

"Bull shit!" He hissed.

That caused Mina to cry out with more tears, Edgar glared at his sister shaking his head.

"Just leave the fool!" He ordered.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

She once again turned back to Jace.

Jace stared at her "How dare you?" he snarled "I obviously am the fool, for believing you."

Mina shook her head "That's not true, Jace! I love you and you know it!"

Jace didn't say anything, because he knew it was true, but his hatred for being vampires was boiling in his gut. He stared at Mina with angry golden eyes, her electric blue eyes stared back into his, and they held disappointment and desperation.

"Jace, listen to me!" She yelled "You know me! I have been the person you fell in with from the start! I just didn't tell you what I am, because I am ashamed of it!"

He stared at her for a bit. He didn't know what to say next. She did lie but she also did love him. She is a vampire, but she obviously doesn't like being one. He looked to the floor into deep thought. He still held the dagger still hard in a fist, as he thought.

"I'm telling you the truth" She softly whispered over to him "You have to believe me!"

Edgar grabbed Mina and slammed her against the counter, causing her head to hit the counter. She yelped in pain and turned around, showing her vampiric face to him.

Jace's soften expression changed into a glare when he saw her vampiric face. Blood rushed to her eyes and her fangs pierces through her gums as her pale face took on a paler complexion.

Edgar looked at Jace and started after him, causing Jace to react by kicking him in the face.

Mina tackled Edgar, knocking him off his feet.

He hissed grabbing her ankle. His hand wrapped around her ankle pulling her down. She landed on her back head first, she bit her lip to stop herself from yelping or crying out.

Edgar pulled her, sliding her down once he went back onto his feet. He pulled her to another wall, slamming her back against it.

Mina screamed in pain as she felt a hole in the wall. Jace watched as Mina's older brother assaulted her repeatedly. Mina kicked him in the face, letting her high heel dig into his cheek.

He kicked her in the stomach, causing Mina to cry out in pain.

She looked at Jace "Jace..." she whispered "Help me."

He stared looking at her as she pleaded with her eyes.

Edgar hissed at his sister after letting out scream of pain. He spitted out some blood grabbing her once again. He grabbed her wrist pulling her up pushing her to the floor, he stump a foot onto her stomach.

"I'm afraid you brought this upon yourself, dear sister"

She Choked out a cough and began to scream in pain, tears flowed down her eyes. She loved her brother and now he was doing this.

Why?

What did she do?

Mina screamed as he bit onto her shoulder.

"Jace!" she screamed

She closed her eyes feeling the pain, the pain of her brother's fangs digging deep into her skin. She cried as it went deeper and deeper into her flesh, but then in a blink of an eye a scream, a hiss, and a thump came. She felt her shoulder hearing a thump close away from her. She opened her eyes to see her brother gone; she sat up gripping her elbow turning left to find Jace on top of Edgar.

He tackled had him to the floor.

Mina began to scream as the blood began to seep through her shirt, she felt tears flow down her cheeks.

She hated Edgar sometimes.

She hated herself sometimes.

She hates the pain going through her body.

She wasn't meant to live forever.

She stared at Jace as he throttled Edgar.

Jace looked at Mina as she began to scream a blood curling scream.

Jace opened his mouth, getting off of Edgar and Edgar glared sitting up grabbing Jace by the shirt, he hissed flipping him over landing on his back.

Mina cried screaming.

Edgar went back onto his feet, glaring taking a glance back and forth from both of them.

Mina crawled toward Jace, but Edgar grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the table. She cried out in pain and dug her nails in his leg. She began to cry in pain as blood dripped down her forehead. She stared up at her brother, and then he yanked his leg away from her and stomped on hand.

She screamed in pain, but then she heard Edgar cry out in pain

Jace wrapped arms around Edgars neck bring him done; he pushed his arms down Ed's chest, slamming him to a wall.

Edgar glared hissing. "This is your entire fault" He yelled at him tackling him down.

Mina continued to stare at her boyfriend and her brother fight; she couldn't believe what was happening. Jace punched Edgar in the face and Edgar hissed at him, showing his vampiric face and he punched him hard in face.

When Jace fell to the ground, Edgar went to his sister, grabbing her by her neck and straddled her legs. He gripped her neck tightening his grip.

"You started all of this!" he growled

Mina cried out, choking a bit and then Jace tackled him to the ground.

"Leave Mina alone!"

Edgar fell face first. He looked up elbowing him off him. He stood up beginning to run for his sister, but then Jace grabbed his collar. He brought him back down making Edgar choke a bit.

"Don't touch her!" He ordered slamming him back down.

Ed howled out a sound of pain when hitting the flooring again once more

Edgar groaned in pain as Jace took out his dagger and stabbed him in leg with his dagger. Jace was angry at both Mina and Edgar, but he couldn't let Edgar hurt Mina.

That would against everything.

Jace grabbed Edgar's head against the ground, causing Edgar to groan in pain.

Edgar hated shadow hunters, he really did. They were one of the few things that could hurt a vampire. He really, really, hated them.

Another main reason why he hated Jace.

He hated hurting his younger sister, but he wanted-needed Mina to learn her lesson. He didn't care if that meant hurting her.

He wanted her to know that she did not need Jace.

But in reality Mina needed Jace.

Mina closed her eyes, she began to whimper and she held her shoulder as she cried.

She hoped Edgar was in pain.

She felt an arm hook under her knees and another wrap around her shoulder, lifting her up, carrying her.

Mina looked over her shoulder finding blonde hair. Jace carried her close to his chest. Mina looked up at him and then over to her brother. She found him lying on the floor twitching. His eyes were closed; her gaze followed down his leg and his leg was mashed up having Jace's dagger stabbed in there. Stabbing into his flesh, she could hear him make little whispers of pain.

"I didn't kill him." Jace said above her.

She looked back up to him staring at the side of his face.

"He's just unconscious," He continued, looking away from her.

He walked on making his way to his room; she kept her light stare on him, but then looked away not wanting to bother him. She saw the rooms were empty. Alec's room Isabelle's room just everybody's rooms were empty. It made her eyebrows rise.

"Where is everybody?" She asked.

She quickly regretted it remembering she didn't want to bother him.

Mina yelped in pain as Jace put his hand on her wounded shoulder, she looked up at Jace with pleading eyes.

She wanted this to be over

She wanted everything go back to normal.

She couldn't have that though.

She looked back to Edgar as the exited to the kitchen, she didn't want her brother to be hurt, but she didn't want him to hurt her. She hated how he looked hurt, but now she couldn't say she felt pity.

"Jace?" she whispered

Jace didn't say anything, but he felt a bit of guilt.

Mina bit her lip, and looked around as Jace let out a sigh, but she didn't say anything else as Jace walked into his bedroom. He set her on the bed as he grabbed a duffle bag and started grabbing clothing.

She held her shoulder as she watched him, stuffing clothing into the bag. She bit her lip as some tears began to roll down her cheeks, when her pain was beginning to surface again.

He looked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. More tears came down and he wiped them away. He brushed them away resting his head on hers.

"Shhh," he softly whispered back trying to calm her. "Just get some rest," He urged on. She let out a cry looking up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" She sobbed a bit.

Asking like how a child would when their parents were mad, she looked just as innocent as a child.

Jace just stared at her not knowing what to say, causing Mina let out another sob.

"I didn't mean to-" She stopped herself not knowing what else to say.

She didn't know what to explain and just say any further. Instead she cried more stuffing her face into her hands.

He hated seeing Mina cry, which wasn't often the only time he had seen her cry before was when she woke from getting a attacked from a demon. She looked up at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks, her eyes held desperation and helplessness.

"Why are you packing?" she asked sniffling "Please, don't leave me, Jace! I didn't mean to hurt you," she began to sob again.

Jace was startled by her pleading; he didn't know what to say. He had never seen Mina so desperate before. He had believed she was mundane, because of how she acted.

So innocent.

But he got to know her, he got to see there was a reckless side to her and now apparently there was a vampire side to her...

"Why are you packing?" she repeated looking up at him.

He took a step back pushing himself off his knees, Mina followed standing up shifting herself beside her bed and she stared at him questioning him again with her pleading sorrowful eyes. He looked away bringing a hand over his neck.

"I need some time to think." He scratched his neck a bit. "By myself," he added.

More tears fell from Mina's eyes. "To think about what?" she asked bring her arms over each other.

He spun around to giving her a cold look "What do you think, Mina! You're a fucking vampire and I just found from your brother, who just tried to kill you and I! What do you think?"

Mina stood to her feet, trying to balance herself out; she stared at him with a hurt expression. "I don't know, Jace! You try living as something you don't want live as! You don't know how this to me! I never told you about me being a vampire to protect you!"

He sighed moving his hand to his forehead. He shook his head throwing his head back a little and then back forward.

"This is what I mean." He gestured waving a hand towards her. "I can't handle all of this. All of what just happened!" He exclaimed over to her.

She wiped a tear throwing her arms up in the air. "So you are just going to run away? Just like that!" She asked snapping her thumb and index finger together.

She stared at him coldly.

"I'm not running away!" He glared. "I'm just going to go out to think for a while…"

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know.." Jace said rubbing the back of his neck

"What do you mean you don't know!" she exclaimed

Jace sighed in frustration; Mina held her shoulder as she stared at her boyfriend who was glaring at her. Mina was bleeding still, very badly. She didn't seem to notice though and neither did Jace.

Jace sighed "I don't know, Mina... I just don't know! If you want you can com-"

Mina felt more tears come to her eyes "You're just going to leave me alone like the rest of my family, aren't you?"

She yelled. "You are just going to get up and leave, forgetting about me. Leaving me alone with no one but myself!" She accused.

Jace stared at her then shook his head. "That not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying!" She cried pointing. He nudged her arm away shaking his head.

"I was just saying I need to think." He said simply breaking it down a bit.

She glared at him. "That's just a nice way of saying it"

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Mina's expressions soften. She couldn't lose another person in her life, she lost everyone.

Her mother died

Her father died

Her oldest brother died

And now Edgar has turned on her.

She has lost everyone in her sight.

"I don't want you to leave me, Jace." she said softly

"Mina..." Jace began, but stopped in his mid-sentence, when he saw her defeated look.

She stared up at with her stunning blue eyes "Please don't leave me." she whispered "Please, Jace."

Jace stared at and sighed looking down. Mina came forward crying even more.

"Please. Jace please" She repeated coming forward grabbing his arm. She grabbed him trying to make him look back at her.

"Please," she begged.

Jace turned to look at her, he absolutely hated hurting Mina. He hated her tears and her sad look. He couldn't try not to feel bad about it, because the feelings always came back.

He stared down at his battered girlfriend, seeing her helplessness and desperation.

"Mina..." Jace started

"If you can't handle now, then that means these past six months have meant nothing to you. If that's true... Walk out of that door." Mina said

She pointed out a finger to her door.

Jace turned around looking at the empty space.

He looked at it debating on if he dare make a move towards it, he bit lightly onto his bottom lip looking back at Mina and her gaze soften on him begging once again with her sorrowful eyes.

He stared at her taking glances back at the door.

Mina stared at him hard, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to walk out. She didn't want to be left alone in the world. If she was, she might as well give herself up to Niklaus.

Jace looked at her and then back to the door. She didn't want to show she was weak, she didn't need anyone.

"It's your choice, Jace." she said calmly

She stared at him giving one glance at the door seeing if he made a move.

Then she looked back up at him, he sighed scratching his head and then loosely letting it fall back to his side.

She stared at him giving a push to her pointed arm.

"Well?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Jace stared down at her; Mina didn't say anything either and she stared up at him. They were only feet away from each other; the couple stared at each other.

Mina's dark curls were drying with blood as bruises were starting to show more on her pale skin.

"What are you going to do?" Mina questioned

He stared at her for another five minutes. They just stood there staring each other down, Jace sighed throwing his arms up. He walked to her bed taking a seat at the tip, Mina let out her own breath taking a seat beside him and She looked at him, resting a hand on his arm.

"I did not mean to hurt you..." Mina said

"You didn't mean to?"

"I didn't have any intentions to at all!" Mina exclaimed "I love you and I'm sure I will love you forever as long as I live."

"I love you too, Mina, but..."

Jace stared hard at her, hard, noticing the panic in her eyes but then before Mina could think of anything else to say - his lips were on hers,

he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in, Mina tried to wiggle out at first not wanting to end the conversation yet. They weren't done yet, they didn't figure things. Nor did they just talk things out period. She tried wiggling out with more force, that made Jace grip her waist tighter.

He pushed her on her back, so she laying on his bed; he climbed on top of her battered form and began to unbutton her shirt.

_bloody little Prat _Mina thought

He pushed her shirt to her sides, giving him a view of her black lace bra and he brought one of his hands on her breast as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. She felt his grip tighten again as he groped one of breast.

She bit her lip.

She made a small wiggle and he continued on. His lips traveled down her neck. His hand grabbed her sides pushing him on her. She could help tangle her fingers in his blonde hair. She let out a small moan.

Jace sucked and nibbled on her neck as Mina continued to try to wiggle out of his arms, but little did she know that was the only reason why he kept on going.

This wasn't fair to Mina; he had always done this to get what he wanted. The girl tried to get her way out of his grip, but then he moved his hand under the breast cup of her bra, causing her to yelp in surprise.

He jumped up a bit, pushing himself up off her. He stood on his palms standing himself up with his arms.

She kept wiggling making a small glare up at him. "Get off" She ordered pushing her palms onto his chest

He smirked down at her, and straddled her waist, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Jace always like being dominate over Mina, but unsurprisingly Mina didn't like that at all... On the occasion she would allow him too, but not in this case.

He brought his mouth back to hers as he cupped both of breast in his hands. Mina continued to wiggle a bit, but Jace kept his grip.

She pulled away glaring at him. "Get off" She said over to him.

She slapped her hands on his back.

She pushed him glaring. "Get. Off" She repeated pushing a hand onto his chest.

Don't act like you don't like it... Should I go back to calling- what was it, oh yeah Brit with great Tits." Mina felt him smirk against her skin

"You wouldn't," she whispered in fear

She hated that nickname, she hated it when he would call her that in bed and most importantly she hated it when he called that outside of bed. She had hit once to get him to stop, which did and never brought it up again.

He placed a chaste kiss on her neck, causing her to shudder "Try me, Vamp."

The word 'vamp' caused Mina tried to squirm out of his grasp, but one hand held her firmly as the other went to her skinny jean's button.

She started to slap his hands still glaring at him "Stop it."

"Make me," He smiled.

"Fine!" She started to try to sit up slamming her hands harder onto him.

She turned them into fists after ten minutes, punching at his chest and stomach. She sighed when she saw he wasn't budging, she sucked a tooth rolling her eyes.

"Can you just get off?"

"No," he said pushing her back against the bed, smirking.

"Jace, you're going to make me do something I don't Want to do." Mina warned, closing her blue eyes.

He smirked, looking up at her as he kissed her chest. "Go ahead,"

Mina sighed, and winced a little as she sat up in vampire speed, slamming him off of her. She stared at him with a smirk, but it slowly disappeared when she realized what she had just done. Within a blink of Jace's eye, she had her shirt and bra on.

He stared at her with big eyes. He looked at her up and down, he sat up. He stood up using the wall for help and she looked down pulling her hair back.

"I warned you," She said still looking at the floor.

She took a glance up, he stood still at the wall.

"How did you…?" He asked stopping himself pointing at the bed and at the new spot she stood at.

She looked from back to the bed and forward to her standing fully clothed.

Mina stared at him, unable to look away from the shadow hunter. The vampire felt a little confidence. "Vampirism has its ups and downs."

Jace raised an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly he had said. He ran his hands through his blonde hair. "What are the ups?"

"Super strength, super hearing, super vision, and night vision..." Mina said looking down.

She hated how that sounded. It sounded like she enjoyed the power, but she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't understand why Vampirism was so...undeniable.

He scoffed "So that's why you hit hard when you don't get what you want?"

Mina sighed, rolling her eyes "Are you still going to go?"

Jace threw his back leaning onto the wall. He stuffed a hand into his pants just staring into the sky. Mina crossed her arms staring at him.

"Are you?" She asked tilting her head. He shrugged.

"I don't know…"

She sighed. "Well you're going to have to make up your mind."

He grabbed her hand, tugging her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers softly. She smiled the slightest bit against his lips.

She pulled away; staring at him "You're not going to leave?"

He nodded, smiling faintly, causing Mina to beam

She bounced jumping smiling. She pulled herself out of his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug still smiling.

"Jace!" She cheered bouncing up and down bringing Jace with her.

He laughed, holding her hands with her jumping. His arms moved stiffly up and down.

"Shit, that hurts." He chuckled bringing his hands up to his neck.

She stopped moving, realizing that she was jumping a little higher and faster than a human would. If she could blush she would, but of course she couldn't. Jace smiled at Mina's slightly embarrassed expression.

Mina stared at Him for a moment and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she smiled

He smiled back wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"I love you too" She smiled wider resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Mina began to cry out in pain, Jace quickly shifted her so he was holding her bridal style. Jace saw a new coat of blood was seeping through her shirt. Mina began to cry out in pain, she stared at him helplessly.

"We're going to get you help." Jace tried to comfort her.

Then to his surprise and horror.

"_MINA_!" Edgar's voice bellowed

Jace looked up in surprise, the dagger in Edgar's leg was pulled out, but blood was dripping endlessly down his leg. He had his hands held tightly onto the door frame.

He had a violent glare.

"Ed?" Jace spoke out confused.

Edgar at least should've been out for seven more hours.

Jace set a fearful Mina down to her feet, and glared at Edgar. His tawny eyes were filled with hatred, Jace pulled Mina behind him.

"Mina, you're a traitor." Edgar hissed

"No!" Mina cried out

"You are not? How so?" Edgar sneered at his younger sister "You choose the shadow hunter over me! You're goddamned brother!"

"Ed, get the fuck out of our way."

"Not until I speak to my sister."

Jace laughed, letting out a bitter laugh.

"After what you did? Hell no!" He glared.

Edgar started to limp inside the room using the walls and objects to balance him, Jace eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me speak to her!" Ed commanded.

Jace felt Mina's fingers curl gripping the black fabric of his shirt, Jace shook his head and glared.

"Leave her alone,"

Edgar shook his head "No, she is my sister."

"That you tried to kill!" Jace yelled, one of his hands reached behind him, holding her clutching hand.

"Then I will have to kill you to get to her." Edgar stated and started after Jace.

Mina shook her head and grabbed Jace's seraph blade, and threw it at Edgar, sticking it on his shoulder. Edgar cried out in pain, and Jace grabbed the duffle bag and Mina's hand.

"Come on!"

They both ran out of Jace's bedroom, Mina didn't run as fast, but Jace didn't mind. He continued to hold her hand as they ran.

She looked back as they ran, running out into the hall then out the doors of the institute. She turned back when she heard a big loud scream of more pain. She bit her lip; not really understanding what was all happening.

She held on tightly onto his hand as they made their way onto the open world.

Her eyes flashed around, not exactly knowing what to say. "Where are we going to go?"

"I have an idea..." Jace said, he reached inside the duffle back and pulled out a black hoodie, handing it to her. "Put this on."

She nodded, putting the hoodie on, covering her bloody form. She looked so small in his hoodie. She may be tall, but she was still smaller than Jace.

* * *

><p>Jace knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer, the hood of Jace's jacket covered Mina's face and body. The door opened.<p>

"Jace? What in the name of Angel are you doing here and who is that?" the colorful warlock asked

Min pulled down the hood, revealing her battered face. Magnus gasped.

"My Mi-Mi is hurt! Who did this!"

Mina opened her mouth, she was about to say something but then she closed it down. She didn't t to say anything; she looked down fiddling with her hands. Jace sighed, staring at her, he then turned to Magnus.

"It was Ed."

Her brother?"

"No, her dog. Who else!" Jace snapped at him

Mina leaned against Jace, trying to balance herself. He picked her up bridal style, and looked at Magnus as Mina rested her head on the croak of Jace's neck. Magnus's cat eyes stared at his friend's batter formed.

"Come on in!" Magnus said stepping out of their way and gesturing to come inside.

Jace walked inside the loft, he looked around as Magnus closed the door.

"Where do I put her?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "You make it sound like she is a bag."

"Well-" Jace looked down at Mina.

He realized that her eyes were closing.

_Oh shit _he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! That was also cowritten by Selenaisawesome101! (: Haha this will probably the last, but well, I loved co writting with her!(:<strong>

**let me know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW**

**xox BC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! All right half of this chapter is Mina's memory/dream of her past as the other half is when she is okay! Okay? Great! I hope you enjoy this!(: **

* * *

><p>Mina<em> stared in the mirror, brushing her rich brown hair as her eyes examined her reflection. Her witchy blue eyes were brighter with her thick black eyelashes. Her eyebrows were shaped perfectly, her lips were the right size as her pixie likes nose was tainted by very light freckles. Her mother often called her beautiful… Mina often believed it. <em>

_She was only in her black and white corset and her white floor length skirt she wore that evening. She wrapped one of her mother's shawls around herself. The shawl was one of the many things her mother had brought back from traveling; she had given it to Mina for its beauty. She jumped at the loud sound and heard the booming of men's voice, she rushed out of the room and to the railing of the stairs to see the police grabbing her mother and putting on a metal muzzle around her face._

"_Mother!" she cried out, then felt someone put their hand over her mouth and pulling her back into her bedroom. _

_She turned around and saw it was Edgar, she pushed him away from her._

"_Mina, we need to hide!" Edgar hissed, and grabbed Mina's chest, then smashed it into her window, shattering it._

"_Why the bloody hell did you just do that!" Mina hissed_

_He grabbed her arm and led his younger sister into her closet, having his hand firmly over her mouth as they hid. They heard footsteps coming into her room. _

"_Where are the girl and boy?" a voice said_

"_The window… they must have gotten out before we could have reached them." Another male voice answered "We have Donavan, Marina, and their son."_

_Mina staid perfectly still as Edgar held her, he stayed motionless as he heard their conversation. He had been there when they grabbed Dmitri, he had snapped the officer's neck when he tried to grab him, then he went to go get Mina. As they heard the horsemen yell for the horses to go; Mina and Edgar stepped out of the closet._

_Mina turned toward Edgar "Where are they taking them?"_

"_To city's square, I am sure." Edgar answered_

_Mina stared at Edgar with tears "We have to follow them."_

_He nodded._

_"Agreed."_

* * *

><p><em>Mina and Edgar stood in the forest that was feet away from the center of the city. Mina's eyes watched instantly as they tied Donavan, Marina and Dmitri to the wooden posts. The metal muzzles were still on their family's mouths.<em>

_Edgar looked down at his younger sister, his gazed dismissed her, as the priest stepped onto the wooden floor that held the wooden posts and he held out his hands as if he were telling everyone to be quiet._

"_Children of God, we are brought here today by the devil's children! To who we thought were great people were brought to us by the devil! Behold the glorious Vinewoods'! Donavan Vinewood, Marina Vinewood and their eldest son Dmitri Vinewood!" He declared "The devil is alive and living in their souls as we speak!"_

_The white haired man turned to look at Edgar and Mina's family, and then he turned back to the city people who were surrounding the city square. Edgar let out a hiss. _

_Mina stared at them, she knew that damn priest didn't know her family and would ever know. _

"_Vampires! These ever so trusting socialites are vampires! They will feed off your children and find a way to torture you for your blood! This is why we have to burn them!" He yelled_

_Mina's eyes widen as the words were said, her eyes fell upon a light brown haired young man and her usually bright eyes were darken with anger._

_Klaus…_

_His blue eyes met her witchy blue eyes. _

_She stared at him as he smirked at her and disappeared in the coward; Mina's hand flew to her mouth in horror as she saw them torch the hay that surrounded Donavan, Marina and Dmitri stood on. _

_Mina's eyes burned with tears as she watched as flames began to engulf her family's bodies. _

"_Mother!" she cried out, trying to run, but a pair of strong stone arms._

_She watched as her family's pale skin began to turn bright angry red and burn; she began to thrash against Edgar, but he kept his grip tight. _

_She began to sob, she felt herself break and now she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She sobbed into his chest, clinging onto him. _

_She opened her eyes when everything had become quiet and footstep sounds became to decease. She watched as everyone began to leave the city square, leaving to their own homes, she stared at the wooden platform her family once stood on and now ashes just laid there. _

_Mina stood there as Edgar began to walk forward; she stared at him in disbelief. _

"_What in God's name are you doing?" she questioned_

"_To take a look," Edgar scoffed "To see if the humans had taken anything."_

"_The humans?" Mina questioned, he had never questioned them 'the humans'…_

_Mina followed Edgar as he walked toward the wooden platform; she followed him up the steps and looked around. She couldn't say she was worried, but well, she was fearful also. _

_Her blue eyes fell on her mother's dripping heart ring, Edgar kneeled down taking Dmitri and Donavan's lapis lazuli as Mina took her mother's._

_He looked at his father's ring; he gripped it as he brought it to his chest and his eyes darken. _

Mina's eyes opened, it was just a dream…

One horrible memory, but nevertheless a dream

She sat up propping herself up with her shoulders and looked around, realizing she was lying in a colorful zebra printed fabric sheets. The room was unfamiliar to her; she didn't recognize the colorful bedroom. She realized she was nude and looked down at her body when she lifted the comforter up to see.

Bruises and bite marks covered her skin.

She shivered, hugging the comforter to her bare chest. She heard the door open and looked up from her hands to see Jace closing the door and leaning against it.

"Jace?" she asked as if she were unsure if it was really the golden shadow hunter himself.

She thought he would have left already.

"The one and only," he smirked

"You must be upset," Mina stated looking down at her hands.

He nodded "I am,"

"Where is Edgar?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but Clary and the rest of them came here after seeing a bloody kitchen and a pool of blood in my room. Izzy wasn't very happy to say the least."

She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands "I am so terribly sorry, Jace! I did not mean for all of this to happen in such a way!"

"I have a question for you though…" Jace said "When were you going to tell me that you were a vampire?"

Mina debated with herself for a moment if she could or should really tell him, but then Mina opened her mouth to speak as she looked up to look into his tawny eyes.

"I figured you would have lost interest in _mundane_ after you got enough sex out of me." Mina stated "I thought exactly this 'Jace must like me for my looks not for anything else, so why the hell tell him?' or I thought I would have been staked by then."

Jace felt suddenly angry by this, his girlfriend didn't think he truly loved her.

She thought he loved her because of her looks.

No he didn't love only, because of her lady bits.

And oh _yes_ he _did _love them.

But no, he loved her, because she was something he wasn't. She was genuinely good person, who never seemed to get upset or other people upset. She seemed like she knew exactly who she wanted to be. She never questioned anything, but when she did – she must have a good intention for it.

Though she may seem like an innocent, confident and determine person, she was still mysterious, sharp tongued, very guarded and rather promiscuous.

It was even a surprise to Jace when he realized how promiscuous she really was, but when he gotten past her mysterious guarded wall, he saw she was confident and a very determine person.

She was loyal also,

Jace stared at his girlfriend with hard eyes. "I'm going to see what Magnus is doing."

Before he walked out of the bedroom, he looked over his shoulder to look Mina "Magnus has some clothing there for you." He tossed his head toward the dresser.

She nodded, saying thank you quietly and he nodded walking out.

She got out of the bed, walking over to the pile of clothing that lay on the dresser and started changing. She looked in the mirror and examined herself in the clothing.

The shirt was just a regular silky fold over camisole and black ripped short shorts. She sighed, sometimes she wondered what and why Magnus liked torturing her like that.

As Jace walked into the kitchen, he heard Isabelle, Magnus, Maia, Alec, Clary and Simon speak.

"So I don't get it… Is Mina a vampire or not?" Alec asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Clary snapped, causing Isabelle and Magnus to roll their eyes.

She is a vampire, dear, and she is a kind one at that fact!" Magnus chimed in.

"So basically she was lying about being a mundane?" Isabelle asked

Magnus nodded "But of course not every creature is comfortable in their own skin." He gave a pointed glance at Simon, who rolled his eyes.

"He has a point, Izzy. I wasn't happy about being a vampire, but I got over it. How old is she anyways?"

"Well in this book of the last Vinewood family, it says she was born in the year of 1823, but disappeared in the year of 1840."

Maia's eyebrows raised "She must be two hundred years old or something."

Magnus nodded "Look who is catching on!"

Alec laughed at the unusual sarcasticness in his boyfriend.

"How did Jace take it?"

"None of your business, Clarissa." His tone was ice as he stepped into the kitchen.

Everyone stood quiet as his cold look was placed on everyone, he hated hearing people talk bad about other people behind their backs, but in this case it was ridiculous and unnecessary.

Clary had a right to be angry with him, he was aware of that and he accepted it, but he did not like the fact that she was in on this whole speak-behind-Jace's-back issue.

"Jace, how are you holding up?" Isabelle asked

"I'm not damaged, I wasn't the one attacked by my vampire brother who made me loose so much I passed out. No, that was your _friend;_ you should go see if she is okay."

"Jace, you need to relax." Maia said calmly

"Whatever," he said, his golden eyes fell to a bag vervain tea. "Why do you have that?" He gestured over to the vervain tea bag.

"Vervain tea… It was always my favorite."

He nodded. "Where is the cup of blood you want me to give her?"

Clary turned around toward the tea bag once Jace had his back turned as he spoke to everyone else. She opened the bag of vervain and poured some in the blood cup.

She quickly grabbed a spoon, stirring it and tossed the spoon in the sink.

She smirked.

Vervain was one of Vampire's greatest weaknesses.

* * *

><p><strong>All right guys what did you think? Yes, I am aware that Clary is a OC, but it explains why she is so angry at Jace and why she wants to hurt Mina! I know, I know, Clary is mean in this. But Okay! My story so yeah...<strong>

**Get over it.**

**What did you guys think? I really want to know!**

**Review!**

**xox BC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! All right I hope you guys like this! Okay!(:**

**I had my first book signing today and well it was amazing! I ran out of books and I needed more! I was one of the booths that had the longest line there! And I was so happy!(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary leaned against the counter as Jace discussed with Magnus and everyone else, Simon noticed her thoughtful state and he walked toward her and leaned against the counter next to the red head.<p>

"Are you okay, Clary?" He asked

She shook her head, crossing her arms "I don't get how he could care so much for a girl who lied to him about who she is…"

Simon shrugged "I can understand why she didn't tell him though," he sighed "It's like one of the reasons why I don't want to tell my mom, because I want to protect her from what I am."

Simon knew exactly what was going on through Mina's mind, but he didn't want to tell Clary he wanted to meet the girl, because she was from the 19th century and how she protected herself without angel blood.

He didn't want Clary to become more upset with the situation.

He really did _not _want that.

Clary rolled her eyes, she understood Simon's point, but she hated how this was happening. "He broke up with me for her, you know?"

Simon raised his eyes eyebrows "Really?"

She nodded "I didn't know her at the time, I didn't even see her either." She laughed bitterly "I didn't even know what the hell she looked like."

Simon looked at her as she stared at Jace. "Is that why you weren't going to the institute?"

She shrugged, but nodded "Yes,"

_Clary walked into Jace's bedroom, it was late at night and Jace was already in bed. He looked up from his book to see his girlfriend standing there with her robe wrapped around herself._

"_Hey, baby." She smiled and crawled next to him._

_He shifted around making space between him and Clary, she noticed this and cocked her head in curiosity. She untied her robe, revealing the lingerie she had bought with Isabelle. Jace quickly looked away from Clary and sighed._

"_What do you think?" she smiled seductively and leaned toward him._

_Jace sighed again, uncomfortable. "Clary, we need to talk."_

"_What's going on, Jace? You seem so out of reach."_

"_Clary, I think we should break up…"_

"_What?" Clary exclaimed_

"_I met this girl tonight…I don't know what to say, Clary. There is something about her…" Jace trailed off sighing and scratched the back of his head._

"_You're going to break up with me for a girl you met tonight!" Clary yelled_

_Clary couldn't believe what he was saying, tears welded in her eyes as she stared at Jace in disbelief. She got out of his bed and tied the robe tightly around her, before running out of his room with angry tears falling from her eyes. _

Clary sighed, shaking her head and tuned into their conversation.

"Jace, look at this." Magnus said "I found this,"

Jace took the book from his hand, he glanced at the title and it said _'last Vinewood family' _and his eyebrows were raised. He flipped through the pages and his eyes fell upon a photo of Mina.

Her curly hair was pinned half way with a crystal barrette, that was familiar to Jace – she still had that barrette and her face had no sign of make-up, her arms were crossed so her hands rested on his lap as she stared directly at whoever was taking the black and white photo and another thing that caught his eye was her dripping heart necklace.

She was _beautiful._

"She is something," Magnus said in awe as he looked at Mina's vignette photo in the book.

Jace nodded in agreement "She really is…"

"You should bring her this," he said "It has many of her family pictures – she looks like her mother. Her brother, Dmitri, was handsome, but not as much as my darling."

Jace rolled his eyes and nodded "I'll bring it to her," Jace turned around to see Clary and Simon next to the cup of blood that Magnus had set up.

Jace had nearly had a fit when Magnus refused to mix a healing potion in the blood, but he had realized that Magnus had a point.

Mina could heal faster than everyone else.

Well she was a vampire…

Jace eyed them suspiciously "Whatever you two are planning, stop it."

Simon rolled his eyes "Whatever,"

Jace grabbed the cup, and the book, walking out of the kitchen to the spare bedroom where Mina was at. He opened the door and closed it; leaning against it as he took in Mina's half asleep state.

He walked toward the bed "Mina," he said softly

Her eyes fluttered open "Jace?"

Jace smiled as he heard her British voice "Hey, baby."

She closed her eyes as he called her 'baby', she missed it when he called her that and it had only been more than four hours since he had.

"Hi,"

"Look what I have?" he held out the Vinewood family book.

She stared at it with a confused expression "What is that?"

"A last Vinewood family history book,"

"Really?" she whispered "Let me see it."

Jace handed it to her and she took it quickly. She stared at it for a moment, but then her fingers touched the rough old edges to the pages. She let out a hiss of pain and her hands went to her shoulder.

"Here," He said handing Mina the cup of blood.

She smiled faintly up at him "Jace, can I tell you something?"

He nodded

"Being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be."

He laughed, this was one of the main reasons he loved her, because she would through these lines at you, unexpectedly. That was a reason why Mina loved Jace also, he would say things that would shock her, but amuse her completely.

He watched her push her hair out of her face and she took a sip of the blood, suddenly she dropped the crystal glass and started choking and coughing. She started spitting up blood as she rolled over to the side of the bed.

Jace rushed to her side as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

The last words she heard was

_HELP_

* * *

><p>Mina's eyes opened, she tried to sit up, but her stomach started hurting. Her eyes flashed around until they landed on Jace.<p>

She managed to sat up, letting her feet dangle from the bed.

Mina stared at Jace, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a cold look on. Mina stared at him, obviously trying to figure out what to say. Her stunning blue eyes flashed around as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Jace, I didn't mean to lie to you. I figured it was better you didn't know what I am."

Jace didn't know where that statement came from, but he decided to see where this was going. "You could have told me, instead of Ed."

"My brother's real name is Edgar and I didn't make him tell you, he must have thought I betrayed him or some sort. So he told you I was a vampire." Mina stated

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since 1840,"

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred years old,"

"When were you born?"

"1824,"

Jace's look darkens "Why were you turned into a vampire?"

Mina looked down at the Vinewood book that Jace had brought her "My father was a vampire. Edgar, my eldest brother, Dmitri and I were half vampires, because my mother was a human. My father decided it was time for everyone in my family to become vampires. One night he made Edgar, Dmitri, my mother and I drink blood, which were thought was wine, but it was really my father's blood. He took his knife and stabbed each of us in the heart with it."

She looked at him in the eye "He was not merciful about it either."

"When we woke up, he had brought one of my dear friends' and he forced me to bite into her arm, drinking her blood. I was overwhelmed by power and hunger I felt… I wanted more. She was still, because my father had compelled her to let us fed off of her. I was able to watch Edgar and Dmitri and my mother feed off of her without feeling guilt. The blood…it was powerful. It was amazing."

"What happen to your family?" Jace questioned

She flipped to a page of a picture of her family portrait, she ran her hand to smooth the creases of the picture.

When she was human, she thought her family was perfect.

But no, now she knew.

"My mother had compelled a girl in public, trying to get her to let my brothers and I drain her. A vampire, Niklaus, began to yell that my family was vampires. The people around us believed him. That night when I was almost dressed for bed, the police broke into my home and Edgar grabbed me and hid in the closet with me while they dragged the rest of my family out of the house. Edgar and I followed them to the center of the city and I watched as my family was tied to the wooden post and were burned. I tried to get to them, but Edgar grabbed me and I broke down crying. After the people left, we went to the ashes and I took my mother's dripping ring as Edgar took my father and Dmitri's dripping heart rings. They protected us from the sun so we took them. "

"Ever since then Edgar grew to hate humans and anything that wasn't a vampire… One of the many reasons he hates. But my mother did not deserve to die in such a way. She never did anything wrong. She was on a strict only-animal-blood diet." Mina stared at the family portrait and looked up at Jace with tears in her eyes. "It was all my fault."

There was still humanity left in her.

Jace's expression softened "Mina, what happened to your family isn't your fault."

As she started to cry, he pulled her into his arms as she cried. He was wrong; even though they were vampires… believe it or not they had feelings. Mina had feelings… Surprising that is wasn't only anger. She felt sorrow. Mina pulled away from Jace and wiped her tears away weakly. Jace noticed how weak and fragile she looked from being poisoned by vervain.

He thought for a moment "Take some of my blood, it's okay. I promise."

She hesitated "Jace, no."

"Mina, it's fine." Jace said with a teasing smile "Just don't suck me empty."

Mina pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly "This will not hurt you"

He nodded, watching as her vampiric face took over her beautiful one. She brought her mouth to his neck and bit, sinking her fangs into his flesh, sucking on the blood dripping from the cut. Jace was surprised that it felt like she was just sucking on his neck in a sexual way. He froze when she flicked her tongue against his neck.

Mina let out a moan as she let the red liquid flow down her throat.

It tasted great.

It tasted powerful.

It was angel blood.

They hadn't known Maia, Clary, Simon, Alec and Magnus had come into the bedroom, standing behind them. Maia reacted before she could listen to her friends. She lunged at Mina, phasing into a wolf, jumping onto Mina's back and sinking her teeth in Mina's shoulder. Mina let out a sharp scream as Simon and Alec grabbed Maia, throwing her off of Mina.

Mina collapsed on the floor, shaking and sobbing as the pain began to take over her body. Jace stared down at Mina in horror, he heard that a werewolf bite was lethal to a vampire and watching Mina now shaking and crying in pain, he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"Why the hell did you do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangerrr(:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review your favorite part and anything else?(:**

**xox BC**


End file.
